Love Like This
by Am I Missing
Summary: Finished!!! Harry and Hermione are meant for eachother. But with a year of EVERYONE seemingly against them can they stay together. Finally updated (Arentcha proud?)
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I think I lost hope in Life Through Sarah's Eyes. Oh well. This story has been swimming in my head for awhile. I have to write it !! I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing but a few characters and the plot. JK Rowling owns everything else. But this is fanfiction so I can take her characters and make them do whatever I want… but I'm nice, I let them be happy… eventually ;)  
  
  
  
Love Like This  
  
Hermione and Harry's heads came closer and closer together. Just as their lips were going to meet-  
  
"'Mione, darling, time to wake up! Almost time to pick up Harry and Ron at King's Cross." Hermione's mother, Claire, called. Hermione heaved her half-asleep body out of her bed. She was astonished to find her room in complete disarray.  
  
"SIMON !" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Downstairs a cleancut, petite woman with long brown hair chuckled to herself. She turned to a small boy, about 11, with dishleved brown hair.  
  
"Simon, what'd you do this time ?" She asked sternly, but a twinkle remained in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing." The boy said, running up the stairs.  
  
Simon stuck his head in his sister's doorway. "Yes 'Mione, my dear, witchy, sister o' mine ?" Simon asked. Hermione scowled bitterly.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO !" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Nothin !" He replied.  
  
"Urgh !" Hermione groaned pushing her brother out of the room. She stomped across the hall and pounded against the door. "Will ?" Hermione called. A tall boy answered the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Nee ?" Will asked. Will was Hermione's twin brother. Elder by three minutes.  
  
"Simon ruined my room again and I need to go pick up my friends, can you help me ?" She asked, smiling meekly.  
  
"Fine. I still owe you for last week." Will shrugged. Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you !!" Hermione exclaimed. Hermione ran into her room and pulled on some jeans, a rugby shirt, and the sapphire necklace she had had since she was a baby. She brushed her sleek, now manageable, brown hair. She was pleased with her appearance after a quick application of makeup. Hermione had grown up since their forth year at Hogwarts, now at 17 she was graceful, wilowy and her breasts were perfect for her frame. She smiled brightly at the mirror before throwing her hair in a neat ponytail  
  
In 10 minutes she was racing around the kitchen, trying to find her car keys. She finally found them under a pile of spellbooks from her 1st year that Simon had taken an interest in reading. After reasurring her mother that she'd grab a bite to eat with Harry and Ron she went out to her car. She loved her car. It was a cute silver PT Cruiser. On Will and her's birthday they both got car's. Hermione's was a PT Cruiser (A/N : Okay… I know they didn't have PT Cruisers a few years back but it's my story) and Will got a silver BMW. Hermione had bought stuff for er car, like steering wheel covers ; a holder for her cell phone ; and a CD player, so it was totally her, well the muggle her. She arrived at Kings Cross at 12 :30. She walked to the platform Harry and Ron where coming on. At 12 :40 their train arrived. Ron was still tall, but had grown quiet cute. Girls loved his red hair. He was currently dating Lavender Brown. Harry had become… hot. He had cut his hair shorter and he got contacts and had a well toned body from Quidditch., gasping for air.  
  
"'Mione !" He exclaimed, hugging his bestfriend. Ron joined the hug, nearly crushing Hermione's small frame.  
  
"Harry. Ron. Need. Breath." She said, gasping for air. The boys let her go. A smile played upon Harry's lips. "You guys let's get some lunch." Hermione said. They had lunch in a small cafe in the train station. Hermione's cell phone rang. She reached in her messeger bad and pulled it out.  
  
"Ohhh is the a fellyphone ?" Ron asked. Harry glasped his hand over Ron's mouth.  
  
"Oh hi, Will." Hermione said. Harry's face fell. His hand dropped off Ron's face. 'Who's Will ?' He mouthed to Ron. Ron shrugged. "Ok… c'mon it can't be THAT bad." She moaned. 'Well… I know one person. Yeah her. Ummm… I dunno, I don't think that way." She laughed. "Okay… I have to go. Bye, Wills." She said, shutting the phone off.  
  
"Who's Will ?" asked Harry.  
  
"My brother," Hermione said offhandidly, taking a bite of her hamburger.  
  
"WHAT ?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
  
"He's my brother- my twin." Hermione said.  
  
"You have a twin ?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Hermione said.  
  
"You never told us." Harry replied faintly.  
  
"Oh… I thought I did. I have a little brother Simon, who's 11 and a little sister name Bethany who's 1." Hermione said.  
  
"You do ? Wow… talk about an age difference." Harry said.  
  
"Not my fault." Hermione shrugged.  
  
About a half an hour they arrived at the Grangers'. It was a large, large house. Harry and Ron stayed in their own rooms. They instantly liked Will. And Simon kept hinting that Hermione like Harry.  
  
One morning at breakfast an owl flew in an open window. It dropped letters on Harry, Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Simon's plate. Simon opened his letter and began bouncing off the ceiling (A/N : Not literally !).  
  
"I'M A WIZARD !!!!!! I'M A WIZARD !!!!" Simon said, boncing off the ceiling (Not literally). Hermione groanec.  
  
"I knew this would happen." She moaned. She ripped open her envelope. "I'm Head Girls !" She said, her mood becoming lighter quickly.  
  
"I'm Head Boy !" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Prefect. Fred and George'll kill me." Ron said, grimacing.  
  
Hermione and Harry laughed. Their friend continued scowling into his eggs.  
  
In late July they went to Diagon Alley. They bought their new books and other materials needed.  
  
At the end of July Hermione was still having those dreams and she always woke up before it got to the good part. Hermione knew without a doubt, she was in love with Harry.  
  
Now she just had to find a way to fall out of love with him. But before this she had to get Ron to let her set up Ginny with Will.  
  
"So you want me to go out with your brother ?" Ginny asked. Hermione had decided not to ask Ron. It really wasn't his business.  
  
"Yes. Ginny, I know you've been a little out of it since you and Seamus broke up, but Will is really nice. He's sweet and caring and-" Hermione said, Ginny cut her off.  
  
"Fine !!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione's face broke into a grin.  
  
So in early July Will and Ginny went out. To Hermione and Ron's relief they hit it off. Ron wasn't happy at first, but he knew Will was a nice guy so he decided to 'let' them go out.  
  
Harry was watching Hermione carefully. Her every movement- perfect in it's simplicity. He was totally smitten. No smitten wasn't the word… the word was spellbound, love-struck, mezmerized, inthralled, head-over-heels in love. With his bestfriend.  
  
Ron watched is two bestfriends, amused. 'Why won't those two just swallow their pride and ask each other out ?' He thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
Hermione caught Harry staring at her. "What ?" Do I have something on my face ?" She asked, not sure of her voice as her heart fluttered.  
  
"N-no. You just look… nice." Harry said. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Thanks." She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Bloody hell !" Ron exclaimed. The two friends stared at him. "Will you stop beating around the bloody bush ! Harry, Hermione likes you. Hermione, Harry likes you ! Good !" He exclaimed. The two friends stared at him again, open mouths. "Well ?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well what ?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you gonna kiss her or what ? Please tell me so my innocent eyes don't have to witness such a horrid sight." Hermione laughed. She stopped laughing when Harry's lips brushed against hers.  
  
A/N : Okay… new day; new story. Tell me if you like it. I have a feeling I rushed the end a bit. Oh well. Please review. Flames will be used to heat me !! If you think this was too fast (the end I mean) tell me. I'll try and fix it.  
  
Hugs N Kiss  
  
~Lee 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Okay… this story had a good begining ! So this'll be my new series I'm working on, along with Reminises and Life Through Sarah's Eyes. Anyway enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer : Hmmmmm if I owned Harry Potter would I be on a 5 year old computer writing fanfiction ?? Don't think so. I'd probably be at the mall ;)  
  
UPDATE ON THE STORY : Ginny and Seamus broke up in Ginny's 5th year and Seamus's 6th. Seamus and Ginny no longer loved eachother, but Ginny still had feelings for him. Harry never went out with Cho cuz she never came back for her 6th year because she got pregnant in her 5th by Cedric. Hermione and Ron went out but it was only because everyone was pressuring them into it. They broke up when Hermione told Ron her feelings for Harry and he told her about his for Lavender. Harry dated a girl in the class under them named Alycyn Marves, but she cheated on him therefor they broke up. The dreams Hermione had went somewhat like this :  
  
'Harry I t-think I'm in love with you.' Dream Hermione said.  
  
'I love you, too.' Dream Harry replied. Then they leaned in to kiss and Hermione would always wake up.  
  
A/N : On with the fluff !!  
  
Hermione blushed. "Ya know I'm going to… go." Ron said, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.  
  
"S-so what does this mean ?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What do you want it to mean ?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you really like me ?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." She replied, Harry's face fell. "I think… I love you." Harry kissed her again. This time more passionate and lingering. "This feels so… right." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I know." Harry replied.  
  
"So…" Hermione began.  
  
"So…" Harry replied.  
  
"My… this is awkward." Hermione siad, staring at her sneakers.  
  
"Yeah… if it's too awkward for you…" Harry said trailing off.  
  
"No… it's just. I really like you. But I don't want to ruin our friendship." Hermione said.  
  
"Neither do I. But if we go out does that mean we will break up and not be friends anymore ?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if we would break up we should agree to stay friends." Hermione said.  
  
"Look at us, we haven't even agreed to go out and we're already talking about when we break up !" Harry said ingrediously.  
  
"I know. So do you want to go out with me ?" She asked him.  
  
"Hey ! I'm suppose to ask you !" Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, Harry, if it makes you feel more macho, go right ahead." Hermione said, laughing. Harry scowled.  
  
"Hermione, your not making this go any faster." Harry said. Hermione laughed. "Ok, Hermione, will you go out with me ?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gee, let me consider my options…" Hermione joked. Harry looked ready to kill. "Of course I'll go out with you !" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Okay." Harry said, a goofy grin on his face. Hermione st on Harry's lap and kissed him again. And again. And again. And again.  
  
Ron watched his two bestfriends from the window door (A/N : Harry and Hermione were outside.). Will stood behind him.  
  
"Who knew ?" Will asked. Ron's face broke into a smile.  
  
"I did !" Ron chirped. He ran up to the guest room he was staying in and wrote Lavender a quick letter.  
  
August 29th 2002  
  
Dear Lav,  
  
It worked !!!! Harry and Hermione are now an item !!! We did it !!! Woo hoo !! We're bloody good matchmakers !!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Ron  
  
On Septemeber 1st they got up early. Hermione walked around half- asleep with a toothbrush in her mouth. Harry walked about, his hair more tousled than ever and Ron walked around bumping into things.  
  
Will was sad he'd have to see goodbye to Ginny. They'd only gone out a few times, but he REALLY liked her. She was sweet and pretty.  
  
Harry and Hermione spent a lot of time together. Hermione's parents, Claire (A/N : Mentioned her) and William Sr., thought it was unhealthy but didn't sat anything. They trusted their daughter. They hoped their trust wouldn't be broken.  
  
Hermione got dressed in long denim skirt and a vintage pink and blue shirt (A/N : My Easter outfit.). Harry wore his usual outfit ; jeans and a rugby shirt. Ron wore a t-shirt and jeans. They were ready to begin the first day of their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Will rode in Hermione's cruiser. Hermione's parents and other siblings rode in their Ford Windstar (A/N : The sad thing is I'm not that into cars).  
  
"Oh my god." Harry murmured, as they rode to King's Cross.  
  
"What's wrong Harr ?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just realized that this is our last year at Hogwarts. We'll never have to go there again. Hogwart has been my home for seven years." Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"Look at the bright side. You won't have to live at the Dursleys anymore." Hermione said. Harry nodded.  
  
In a half an hour they arrived at Kings Cross. Will and Ginny were in a corner saying a loooooong goodbye. Ron and Lavender had a looooong reunion and Harry and Hermione had a much less romantic time trying to keep Simon under control.  
  
"I'm a wizard ! Nee I'm a wizard can you believe it ?" Simon said, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Simon, shuddup !" Hermione said trying to calm her younger brother down. Draco Malfloy sauntered over.  
  
"Really, Granger, you should be able to calm down other mudbloods shouldn't you ?" Draco said meanly.  
  
"Shuddup, Malfloy. Simon everyone knows your a wizared CALM DOWN !!! I will kill mum and dad for having children after Wills and I were six ! Seriously !!" Hermione groaned. Harry squeezed her shoulder reasurringly.  
  
"Well, Granger, you have little mudblood siblings. How quaint." Draco's face broke into a horrid grin.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up !" Harry exclaimed, taking on Ron's temper.  
  
"Potter, tsk tsk you kiss your mother with-" After realizing what he said Malfloy turned white. Harry turned red. "I'm really sorry, mate." Draco said, totally out of character.  
  
"'Tis okay Draco." Harry said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Hermione hugged him affectionatly.  
  
"That was fairly jerk-like, Draco." Hermione said.  
  
"I know." Draco said. "Look, you guys, we've been enemies for six years. We're about to go into the real wizard world. We don't want to go in with enemies for reasons we don't even remember. What do you say, truce ?" Draco asked. Hermione and Harry stared at him.  
  
"Okay." Harry said. Hermione stared at him. "He's right, Mione. With Voldemort still 'round we don't want anymore enemies than needed. But, Mal- Draco, what gave you a change of heart ?" Harry asked.  
  
"My father wanted me to be a deatheater. I told him no. He kicked me out but I'm glad he did. I didn't need them anymore." Draco said confindently.  
  
"Oh Draco…" Hermione said. Simon stood behind the three seventeen year olds, confused.  
  
"Nee, what's a mudblood ? Or a deatheater for that matter ? And why was Harry crying ?" Simon asked.  
  
"I wasn't crying." Harry growled. Hermione smiled at Harry.  
  
"Simon, a mudblood is slang for a nonmagic person and a deatheater is a wizard that's bad." Hermione said. Simon nodded like he understood.  
  
In a few minutes they got on the Hogwarts express. Hermione pulled Harry back when everyone went into the train and gave him a long passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for. Not that I'm objecting." Harry asked, playing with some loose ringlets of Hermione's hair.  
  
"I dunno. I felt like it. And it was the only way I could try and get you not to be mad when I showed you this." Hermione said putting a peice of parchment into Harry's hand. He opened it. It was a letter.  
  
August 30 2002  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I've been thinking a lot of you lately. I was wondering if you'd give me another chance. Please ? Okay well I'll be at Hogwarts this November.  
  
Viktor Krum.  
  
  
  
A/N : Did you like it ?? Did ya ? Did ya ? Ok well click that lil purple button ; )  
  
REVIEWS :  
  
Apostrophe : Thanx. I was aiming for it to sound like Ron.  
  
Linz : Thanx !!  
  
StarShine : Thank you *blushes*  
  
CentralsPrincess15 : Okay here it is. Don't hurt me *shrinks back* just kiddin'  
  
LightningBug : I dunno if I'm gunna update LTSE (Life Through Sarah's Eyes) anytime soon.  
  
Shits and Giggles : I like Ron, too. *grins*  
  
LizD : Thanks !!  
  
Ryoko Blue : Actually I was gonna make a little collection of fluff stories.  
  
Clara : Yeah… I know it was pretty rushed.  
  
JackRussel66 : Thanx  
  
Sucker For Romance : When are you gonna update your story ?????? Thanx !  
  
Hermione2003Potter : Thank you !!!  
  
HarryPotterMagic32 : I will !!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : 25 reviews !!!! Woo hoo !!!!! The most I've ever gotten for 2 chapters !!! Thanks guys. I knew fluff ruled !!!! Okay next week or so I'm starting a collection of fluff. Unrelated stories posted in a collection. It'll probably be dedicated to my fave authors God Of Fire, Ryoko Blue, Bunny Lee (You changed ur name), and HarryNZ. By the way not to confuse anyone but this ties in with my story Reminises ; ) ! Also I decided to cast actors and actresses as the characters :  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Hermione Granger : Alexis Bledel  
  
Harry Potter : Tom Welling *sigh*  
  
Ron Weasley : Joshua Jackson w/ red hair. *double sigh*  
  
Lavender Brown : Sarah Michelle Gellar  
  
Draco Malfloy : Whitney from Smallville.  
  
Ginny : Sam from Glory Days w/ red hair  
  
Padma/Parvati  (They'll be in the story later) : Kristin Kreuk  
  
Will : Jared Padalecki *triple sigh*  
  
Dean : Lee Thompson Young  
  
Seamus : James Van Derbeek *quadruple sigh*  
  
Simon : An older Matt from Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Blair : Mackenzie Rosman (not a character yet.)  
  
&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Disclaimer : Do I have to do this AGAIN ???!!! Okay, okay. I have no ownership to any characters except : Simon, Will, Blair, and any other infamiliar characters. JKR owns everything else, because she does. Okay ? Okay.  
  
Harry felt his blood boiling. "W-what are you going to tell him ?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you think ?" Hermione asked, putting her hand on Harry's clenched fist. "Harry, you know the answer."  
  
"I really hate that guy. I really do." Harry said, cracking his knuckles(A/N : You know what I mean, right ?).  
  
"I don't mind. I'm not to fond of him after he broke up with me for Celena Walton (A/N : A witch singer.)." Hermione said. Harry smiled and leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly. "Mmm." Hermione murmured, eyes closed.  
  
"You like that ?" Harry said, kissing her again. Hermione swung her arms around Harry's neck. She kissed him in turn. Just then Simon swung the door to the compartment open.  
  
"C'mon you guys get a room. Not a hall." Simon said. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Si-mon !" She shrieked.  
  
"Ahhh it's not a day unless Hermione shrieks." Simon said, as if basking in the sun say 'Ahh the sun feels nice.' Hermione raised her hand, as if to wack him. Simon shrunk back. (A/N : I'd like to interupt here and say I have a 26 year old brother, a 21 year old sister and a 9 year old brother. I know sibling rivalry. 'Specially with little Gregorian- my lil' brother, not his real name ppl !We call him that cuz it annoys him. His name is Greg. My sis is Bri and my older bro is Joey. All nicknames.) Harry stifled a laugh. "Any-way, I saw a girl in the other compartment. Duty calls !" (A/N : I'd just like to say Simon is somewhat based on Aries by Felicity Auralia Evans –Name ?) Simon chirped. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go !" She exclaimed, pushing her brother by the head (A/N : It doesn't hurt- really !!!). "God, I wish Will was here. Not Simon." Hermione said, making a face.  
  
About an hour later they arrived at Hogwarts and were situated in the Great Hall, waiting for Simon to be sorted. They went throught the first 10 then it was Simon.  
  
"GRANGER, SIMON !" McGonagall boomed. Everyones head turned to Hermione in surprise. She gave her brother a thumbs up. He nodded to her and winked at the girl he'd been chasing, Blair Kaplan. He placed the hat on his head. 10 seconds later it called :  
  
"GRYFFINDOR !" Hermione and everyone else clapped enthusiastically, especially all the teachers- another Granger would be heaven.  
  
"I'd like to welcome our new students." Dumbledore said, interupted by loud claps. "And this year I'd like to give a hand to our new Head Boy and Girl- Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." They stood up, hand and hand. Welcomed by enormous applause. "And now let's eat !" Dumbledore announced.  
  
After a magnificent feast Dumbledore called Harry and Hermione. "Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I'd like to congratulate you and show you to your rooms." Dumbledore said, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Our… rooms ?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Head Boy and Girl get their own rooms, conjoined by a bathroom." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh." Harry said, following Dumbldore up the staircase. They finally arrived at there suites of rooms. Hermione was taken aback, the rooms were gorgeous. Int the first room the carpets were scarlet and the walls were white and decked with red trim. The drapes were scarlet. The bed were canopied with scarlet drapes. The comforter was scarlet and the sheets were white and the pillows were gold. In the other room the walls off-white and the carpet was burgandy. The comforter was burgandy and the sheets were off white. The pillows were burgandy. The drapes were burgandy also. It was breath-taking. By the way, they were joined by a bathroom.  
  
"Wow… professor." Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"The burgandy room is yours, Hermione," Hermione was taken aback he never called he by her first name. "And the scarlet and gold one is yours, Harry." Dumbledore said. He left immediatly after.  
  
"We-ll, we better start getting ready." Hermione said, opening her trunk.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, going to his own room. She took out all her clothes and books and put them away neatly. She open a small drawer. The bottom of the drawer was tilted. Hermione shook it. The bottom fell out. It was a false bottom. A book fell out. Hermione picked it up.  
  
"Lily Alexia Sutton." She murmured, fingering the engraved name. She opened it, although a voice told her not to, she opened it anyway.  
  
November 5 1976  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Never a day will go by that will be more terifying than watching you fall from the balcony. Because, Lily, whether you believe it or not, I love you. I love you more than anything and I f you die I don't know what I'll do. We've both lost so much. You lost your parents and I lost mine. I also lost my sister, only in a sense. She's so hurtful. She told me that you should die. I swear I almost strangled her.  
  
(A/N : The first entries are by James. Then Lily.)  
  
Hermione was enthralled. Three hours and five years later (A/N : For the diary not real life. Well real for them.) she arrived at this, the last entry.  
  
Febuary 27, 1980  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I found out something today. I'm pregnant. James' obviously. (Who else could it be ? Sirius' ? Yeah right.) I don't know what to do. I feel like Ellie when she told Bill. I feel SO little and weak. But that's just morning sickness. I should just tell him ? Right ? I don't know. I will.  
  
LATER :  
  
I told him. He was really supportive. We're getting married in June. The baby is due in July. I know… I'm 3 months along. But I wasn't sure.  
  
G'Bye  
  
~Lily Soon-to-be- Potter  
  
"Wow…" Hermione murmured. Just then Harry stuck his head in the doorway.  
  
"'Mione not ready yet ? It's 9 :00 ? Wow… 2 years it must be a record for Hermione Granger to not be packed." Harry said. Hermione tapped the bed next to her. He sat down.  
  
"Look what I found." She handed him the diary.  
  
"Lily Alexia Sutton. I thought her name was Evans?" He asked.  
  
"It explains that." Hermione said.  
  
"Y-you read my mother's diary ?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't know, Harry ! I swear !" Hermione said.  
  
"I-it's okay, Mione." Harry said. A tear rolled down his cheek. Hermione kissed it away. She played with a piece of his glossy black hair. She kissed him lightly. They leaned in to kiss again. This time more passionatly. They got caught up in the kiss. The fell over on the bedd. Hermione giggled. Their faces almost touching. It was so… perfect in Hermione's mind.  
  
  
  
A/N : Some mindless fluff there for a sec !! Anyway 25 reviews !!!!!!!!! You guys RULE !!!!  
  
REVIEWS :  
  
Tiffany-Michelle (For last chapter) : Thank you !!  
  
Ryoko Blue : Fluff…. The answer to the worlds probs !  
  
HarryHermione4Ever : I remember you love the triangles. In my last story you kept making me put more Harry/Viktor fights. Not that that's a bad thing !!!!  
  
NoodleJelly : I'll help you kill him !!!  
  
BookWarm4Ever : You aren't a fool !  
  
Lady Wolfsbane : He will kick his @$$ !!!  
  
Tujunga : I did !!!  
  
Hikari47 : Thanx !!  
  
CentralsPrincess15 : Thanks !!  
  
Satine : I dunno. Luv the name Moulin Rouge is my fave movie !!!  
  
:) : I know Krum always ruins stuff !!  
  
Willow : Thanks. I read ur sequel !! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : So far 10 reviews per chappy !!! I'm esctatic !! Ok well I decided to change somethings they're 16 now, not 17. It's their 6th year. I had some good ideas so on with the show…. er story…. And I know they have to be 17 to be Head Boy/Girl but I don't care.  
  
Disclaimer : Umm…. Do you really read this ?  
  
Harry woke up the next morning in Hermione's room. (A/N : NO ideas those of you who are perverted *cough Ryan cough*) He watched her sleep. She looked angelic. Brown curls were sprawled across her face; her eyes were closed lightly; and her cheeks were light pink. He kissed her lightly and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Harry ?" She murmured.  
  
"Yes, love ?" He asked.  
  
"Whya in my bed ?" Hermione asked, absentmindly. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Fell 'sleep." Harry said shifting on to his elbow. Hermione kissed him. She looked at her watch and jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Harry we have to get to breakfast !" Hermione said running into the bathroom. He heard the sound of water in the shower.  
  
"Minnie ! I need to go through the bathroom !" Harry called.  
  
"Sorry !!" She called. He fell back on the bed. A few minutes later Hermione came out wearing nothing but a towel. Harry gave a low whistle and Hermione slapped him and pushed him out of the room.  
  
A few minutes later Hermione came out in some very well-fitting robes. Harry kissed her on the cheek and pulled his hat on. No one knew about their relationship and they didn't care.  
  
Soon they got to the Great Hall. No one had arrived except the other prefects.  
  
"Ahh Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. I'd like to introduce you to our new teacher. Professor Gabrielle Snape." Dumbledore said. Harry choked.  
  
"Hello," The dark haired brown eyed woman next to Dumbledore said, regarding them coldly.  
  
"Now Gabrielle !" Dumbledore said to the woman.  
  
"Are you married to Professor Snape ?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." The woman said, nodding curtly. She was watching Harry.  
  
"Strange, really." She murmured. "You look quite a bit like your father, but those damn eyes. Those are your muggle-born mother's if I ever saw them." She said coldly.  
  
"You knew my parent ?" Harry asked.  
  
"You could say that." She said bitterly.  
  
"What will you be teaching ?" A Ravenclaw 5th year, Mary Duncan, asked.  
  
"Divintion." She said simply. Harry's face broke in to a grin.  
  
"Trelawny left ?" He asked brightly.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid Sybil saw a diaster in her future if she stayed here." Dumbledore said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Gabrielle, may I speak to you ?" He asked. Professor (A/N : I'll call her Professor Gabi, cuz she tells them to call her that.) Gabi followed him. "Gabrielle, please whatever grudges you had with Lily, James, Sirius, Arabella, Gungeon, and Remus please don't carry them over to Harry." Dumbledore warned.  
  
"Dumbedore, Harry is my nephew (A/N : Dumm Dumm Dummmm) why would I hurt him ?"  
  
"I never said you'd hurt him." Dumbledore said. Gabrielle shrugged.  
  
"Dumbledore, I may hate Lily and James and shudder at the thought of what their reproducement may have brought, but I loved my brother. I wouldn't hurt Harry. Neither will Severus. Just I'd rather keep it quiet that I was Gabrielle Potter." Gabrielle said.  
  
"I don't see why I can't mangle that, Gabrielle." Dumbledore said, clasping Gabrielle's hand.  
  
Later that day Dumbledore sat in his office when a large black dog paddedin.  
  
"Ahh, Sirius, I was hoping to see you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Not quite." The dog answered as it turned in to a tall leggy black- haired woman with lively hazel eyes who resembled Sirius greatly.  
  
"Arabella," Dumbledore said faintly, "I had no idea you were an animagi."  
  
"Lily and I become animagi after James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus." Arabella said.  
  
"How is Gungeon?" Dumbledore asked. Arabella frowned.  
  
"We're divorcing. It wasn't working out." Arabella said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well single Arabella is more fun than married Arabella. That was clear. But down to business. Gabrielle Snape!!! Teaching here?! Dumbledore, she'll try something?!" Arabella exclaimed.  
  
"Arabella, I trust Gabrielle." Arabella rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like: 'I'm gunna kick her arse one of there days.'  
  
"Have you seen my brother lately? I've been worried bout him. I've been watching over Harry for so long… I miss Sirius. Twins don't like being separated." Arabella said knowingly.  
  
"I'm sure." Dumbledore said.  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were in one of the empty classrooms catching up on their 'oral' studies (A/N: Sorry if that sounds perverted but I had to write it!). Harry's kisses were trailing from Hermione's mouth and began to land on her neck.  
  
"Harry!" She giggled.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently. She giggled and kissed him. She looked down at her watch.  
  
"Oh Harry we have Care Of Magical Creatures. Like now!" Hermione said, hoping of the desk she'd been sitting on.  
  
"'Mione, I don't think Hagrid would mind if we missed ONE class." Harry said standing so close to her that their lips were almost touching. She made a movement as if she'd kiss him, then she pulled away suddenly.  
  
"Nope, sorry. We can't snog while Ron is waiting for us in COMC. Sorry." She said. She pulled him to Hagrid's hut. Parvati was the first to see them. Hermione and Harry didn't notice how funny they looked. Hermione hair was puffy and messy and her lip gloss was smudged around her mouth. Harry was busy trying to put a contact back in his eye and his hair was messier than usual. When they got up close Parvati's moth gaped open.  
  
"Hermione is that a HICKEY!" She exclaimed shrilly. Everyone turned and stared at her, as she tried to cover her neck and Harry clasped his hands around his protectively just in case.  
  
A/N: Ohh will our favorite couples secret be revealed??? Hmmm maybe. Anyway pleez review!!! Byzies!! Ok that sounded dumb….  
  
Reviews:  
  
Satine Potter: Really you think she looks like Briteny (Shitney) Spears. Really. I don't think that but maybe.  
  
CentralsPrincess15: Ok if you want to know why it's Sutton then read Reminises.  
  
Spazzy: Chunky? Ok… Well thanx!!  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: Thank you *beams*  
  
Gheeto: Ok Lily's dad disowned her when her mom died (in my story) and she took up her mother's last name. Kay? Kay.  
  
Silver Storm Dragon: Urgh!! I HATE math. 'Specially fraction dividing.  
  
A/N: Thanks guys!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Hi there !! How are you all doing ? Thanx for the reviews !!! Please check out my new H/Hr fluff story and my newer thing Ask Voldie !!!  
  
Disclaimer : Don't sue me !! I own nothing but a few characters (Gungeon, Arabella, Blair, Simon, Will, Gabi, ect.).  
  
$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s  
  
Hermione blushed crimson. "Ohhhh our lil' head boy and girl are having a lil' fling," a Slytherin, Marta Sanchez, crowed with delight. Hermione and Harry scowled.  
  
"Harry and Hermione sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes 'Mione with a baby carriage!" Ron taunted delightfully. Harry shot him a glare that could kill. Just then Hagrid walked over with a tall woman in leather pants and a tight white t-shirt that said: Rebel and a leather jacket. She was the splitting image of Sirius, just female. They seemed to be chatting away happily. He walked over to the class with her.  
  
"Everyone I'd like to introduce 'Rabella Black." A few gasps went through the crowd. "Now everyone!" He scolded. "Ara was the most animal- smart student Hogwarts has ever seen."  
  
"Aww Hagrid!" Arabella said, grinning.  
  
"Sirius has a sister?" Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"I've asked Ara to teach today." Hagrid said smiling. Ara walked in front of the class.  
  
"Hello, I'm Arabella Black. I graduated Hogwarts in the class of 1980. With my twin brother, Sirius, and our friends Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew," She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes up and to the side, Harry knew to keep tears from falling when you have contacts, "And Lily Sutton and James Potter. And yes, I'm Sirius' twin and yes I know you THINK he's a convicted murderer on the loose but… whatever." Arabella said. Just then a voice spoke up.  
  
"Well if it isn't Little Ara Black." A syrupy sweat voice said. Everyone turned and saw Gabrielle Snape.  
  
"Gabi…" Arabella murmured, her voice thick with loathing.  
  
"Surprises, surprises. I thought you'd be in Azakaban with your other half by now." Gabrielle said.  
  
"Really and I thought you and your death eater husband would be there, too." Arabella said. There was a murmur through the crowd.  
  
"Always have answers, huh, Bella?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"You know you used to be nice until Jamie and Lils began to go out! Urgh you are SO annoying. And I let you stay in my room after your parents died!" Arabella cried. Harry looked surprised that these two strangers were talking about his mother and father.  
  
"Well if he wasn't gallivanting around with that little mud…" Gabrielle began then Arabella lunged at her but Hagrid caught her mid- lunge.  
  
"Something's don't change do they ladies?" Hagrid asked, putting a seething Arabella back down.  
  
"You're a horrible person Gabi. You care more about money than you cared about your brother!" Arabella said.  
  
"Humrph!" Gabi snarled and stomped off.  
  
After class Harry decided to talk to Arabella. Arabella was getting all the will o wisps that they studied that day back in crates without being possessed Harry approached her.  
  
"Hello can I help you?" Arabella asked in a friendly tone.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." He began.  
  
"Well I knew that." She said rolling her eyes. "You're the splitting image of Jamsie and have Lils' eyes. It's quite obvious with that ruddy scar on your forehead." Arabella said, slamming the will o wisps back into their crate.  
  
"Oh." Harry said a pause between them.  
  
"Lemme guess you've pumped Sirius for all the info on your mom and dad and now wanna try me?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Okay do you want the full story or cliff notes?" She asked.  
  
"Huh?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, lived in America for a few years. I'll give you the shorter version for now. Ok your parents fell in love September 2nd. I know this cuz, well I really don't know why. Your father had a sister." Arabella began.  
  
"He did?! Is she still alive?!" Harry asked enthusiastically.  
  
""Fraid so." She said. Harry looked confused. "Her name was Gabrielle Potter."  
  
A/N: Wouldn't this be a great place to leave off? No I don't think so. I like to make my chapters 1000 words at least.  
  
"Y-you mean the new professor is my aunt?" Harry asked. Arabella nodded.  
  
"Anyway Gabrielle didn't approve and threatened to tell Trinity and Julian, your grandparents. But before she could they died. Murdered by Old Voldie." She said.  
  
"Old Voldie?" Harry asked absentmindedly.  
  
"Voldemort. Anyway the next year Lily's mom, Anna, died of cancer and her horrible father disowned her. She took her mothers last name and moved in with her cousin, Ellie -Elise-." Arabella went on, "Well the next year Ellie fell in love with Bill Weasley." This made Harry's eyes widen, "They got married and had a daughter, Halle Nicole (A/N: I was watching the Oscars when I picked her name- sue me!!) But Lily still lived with them. It was all good and pleasant. Until James was attacked by Voldemort- for the first time."  
  
"First time?" Harry repeated faintly.  
  
"Yes. First time. Anyway he made a recovery- slowly though. The next year Elise was murdered. Bill and Halle moved in with the Weasley's and Lily, who was 16 at the time, got a job and moved in to a small apartment. In our seventh year they got pregnant with you and got married that June. They were alive for a year after that. And since you've gone to live with the Dursley's and do you remember Mrs. Figg?" Arabella asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked. Arabella grinned broadly, "You? You're Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked incredulously. Arabella nodded.  
  
"Sirius and I are both your guardians but Dumbledore asked me to watch out for you. He thought if you lived in the wizarding world then you'd get a big head. But I lived as Mrs. Figg until last month. My husband- Gudgeon Figg left. So now I'm here." Arabella said. "And if you leave now you'll only be- 5 minutes late for Divination. I'd run." Arabella said sighing.  
  
So Harry ran to Divination and got there- as Arabella said- 5 minutes late.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, decided to grace us with your presence, did you?" Gabrielle said smirking in a Snape-like manner.  
  
"I was talking to Arabella." He said quietly.  
  
"So you expect me to excuse you from my class because you were talking to someone. I don't tolerate that. But I won't take points. I used to be a Gryffindor myself." She said, flashing a rare smile.  
  
That class was basically standard except Professor Gabi told Harry to stay after because he was late. As he cleaned up the crystal balls Gabrielle watched him. It was the last class and he knew Hermione was waiting for him. Suddenly her eyes rolled back into her head. He knew what was happening- she was having a vision.  
  
"There will be two children in your future. Both will be born with talents but the elder one will refuse his talents to live up to your standards and the younger will rebel against you. She will try and fulfill her dreams, rather than yours." Gabrielle said. Harry stared at her. She grasped his hand. He immediately saw four people. Two were obviously teenagers. One was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She was pretty and was wearing hip hugger jeans and a shirt that reached mid-way to her stomach, which revealed a small tattoo of a lion. The other teenager was a boy, about the same age that looked a lot like Harry. He had less messy but still messy black hair and green eyes. The other people were obviously Harry and Hermione and they were yelling at the girl. She was screaming back at them. They boy seemed to be doing nothing but staring at his shoes. Harry released her hand and her eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.  
  
"N-nothing." He said, "Can I go?" He asked. She nodded. Harry picked up his books and running to the great Hall. He walked up to the Gryffindor table- still shaken. Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"What did Arabella tell you?" She asked. He'd almost forgot. She sat down and rubbed his head.  
  
"Mione, I'm tired can I tell you later?" She frowned and nodded. He kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him and they both started eating dinner.  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long. I had a friend over. Anyway this is chapter 5!! Hope you enjoyed it!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Serena Gemini: Thanx for the reviews… a hickey- I know!!  
  
God Of Fire: Thanx for review I LUV your stories!!  
  
Toxic Germanic: How can you tell?  
  
Malawai: Thank you!!  
  
BookWorm4Ever: Thank you. I'm glad I have your interest!!  
  
Jake: Thank you!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay!!!! Chapter 6!! Anyway enjoy!!! Also I'm not going to be here during next week. It's spring break and I'm going to visit my aunt in Virginia. I'll try to publish at least two or three chapters until then and at least one while I'm there.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only a few characters.  
  
Harry lay down on his bed, trying to process everything that had happened that day. First he finds out his uncle is SNAPE, his mother was disowned, his dad's parents were killed, and his future daughter was going to be rebellious. 'Great. Just great.' He thought scowling. Just then Hermione came in and jumped on the bed next to him.  
  
"Hey, hon. Want to tell me what's wrong now?" She asked, pushing a coil of brown hair out of her eyes. Harry sighed.  
  
"I talked to Arabella and Gabrielle." He said, rolling over to face her.  
  
"Gabrielle SNAPE!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Try Gabrielle POTTER Snape." He said.  
  
"No way." Hermione breathed.  
  
"And I found out that Ron's brother, Bill, knew my mom personally; she was disowned; my dad's parents were murdered, and a lot more. No tto mention that vision Gabrielle sent to me." Harry said.  
  
"Vision?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was our future- I think. There were two kids and us. One looked a little, oh I dunno –rebellious." Harry said.  
  
"-Our- kids? Rebellious?" Hermione asked laughing.  
  
"Well she ha a tattoo," Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened and an lifted up her shirt a little bit. It revealed a little rose tattoo. "Whoa," Harry said tracing the rose with his finger. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Stop that- it tickles!" Hermione giggled. Harry kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. (A/N: Now I could go on saying the moment was perfect and everything was perfect but that wouldn't be interesting would it? Probably not.) Just then the door opened- It was Sirius. Hermione jumped up when she saw Sirius and immediately pulled down her shirt, which was still up, revealing her tattoo.  
  
"Err… sorry guys. I'll just. Go." Sirius said.  
  
"No. No, Sirius. It's okay." Harry said, sitting up.  
  
"Oh… It's not like I never walked in on James and Lily…" he trailed off. "I talked to Arabella. She told me you talked." He said, sitting on the bed next to Harry. Hermione leaned on the wall, listening intently because her happiness hadn't worn down since her and Harry's snog session.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said reluctantly. "She told me a lot of stuff."  
  
"Ara never could keep her mouth shut." Sirius said laughing.  
  
"How come you've never told me a lot about my parents?" Harry asked, his eyes going from bright to apprehensive.  
  
"I don't know. James and Lily were my best friends. I miss them. I just can't talk about that much. It hurts." He said.  
  
"Then how come Arabella told me? Wasn't she my parents best friend, too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Arabella talks to heal. That's a good thing considering she talks too much for her own good… that's our only difference. Twins aren't always the same." Sirius said.  
  
"He's right about that. Will can barely read sometimes." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"You're a twin?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
That night Sirius had told Harry and Hermione everything he remembered about his parents' Hogwarts and beyond days.  
  
It was the next day and Harry was working late in the potions room. Snape had left earlier. He had been somewhat nicer to Harry since Gabi came, but he still critiqued his every move. He threw powdered Lily root into the cauldron. Then it exploded. Harry was thrown against one of the dungeon walls.  
  
About an hour later he opened his eyes. He looked up at the person who had woken him up. She looked a lot like Hermione. She had wavy light brown/golden hair and bright green eyes. Her face was very pretty.  
  
"God, I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to call Madam Pomfrey to get you, like, un-unconscious or something." She said, smacking on a piece of gum. She hoped to her feet and offered him her hand. She was wearing low- rider jeans that were black and a translucent tunic that was white (A/N: It looks like the one Natalie Portman, was that who it was, wore in Teen Beat) and an emerald necklace.  
  
"Uh… hi." He said, taking her hand and stood up.  
  
"I'm Trinny- Trinity." She said. "Are you new? You look familiar but I never saw you before." She said, flashing him a warm smile.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked blankly. She rolled her eyes. "Hogwarts, duh!"  
  
"How come I never saw you around here?" He asked.  
  
"Well I've been going here since I was 11 in 2013 (A/N: Okay… I don't know the years. Let's just say it's 2003 when Harry + Co. Graduate.)," She said laughing.  
  
"2013?" He said blankly, "But it's only 2002."  
  
"Sure it is." She said sarcastically. "Let's get you to the common room. You can rest." She led him to the Gryffindor Common Room. She opened the door with the password: 'Slytherins Suck.' She climbed through the hole and jumped out the other side followed by Harry. There were a few people there. Two were boys. One had auburn hair that fell into his eyes and the other had messy black hair.  
  
"Hey Erick, Hey Juli." She said.  
  
"Don't call me Juli," The black-haired boy growled. "It's Julian!" 'Trinity? Julian? Why did those names sound familiar.' Trinity rolled her eyes and plopped down I nthe auburn-haired boys lap. He guessed that, that was Erick. She kissed him briefly.  
  
"Geez, Trinny. If mom and dad find out it's gunna cause what you don't want- a giant uproar." Julian said.  
  
"I know. If mom and dad find out I'm dating their best friend's son. God, can you just imagine it. They're ticked off at me enough cuz I told them I wanted to take that record deal." She said sighing.  
  
"Don't worry, Trin. It's your life. You should be allowed to do what you want." Erick said. Harry coughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys. This is… I didn't catch your name." She said.  
  
"I didn't throw it." He said smiling.  
  
"Oh god… his jokes are as bad as dad's." Julian whispered. Trinity nodded.  
  
"My name is Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. Trinity spit out the piece of gum she'd been chewing for the last decade.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Trinity said icily. "As if you and mom don't keep 24 hour watch on me at home you have to SPY on me. Nice dad. Real nice." Trinity said angrily.  
  
A/N: Oooohhh cliffie!!! Anyway please review cuz the reviews I've been getting are nothing compared to what I used to. I wrote a slightly longer chapter so I won't write the next until I get at least 65 reviews. Not to mention that I'll be gone ALL next week and might be able to put a little author's note or short chapter. I'm going to my auntie's house in Virginia! So be kind in review. You guys rock!!!  
  
Review:  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: Thank you! You've been one of my best reviewers for a while!!  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: Here it is *grins*  
  
Spazzy: Thanx!!  
  
BookWorm4Ever: I'm glad you'd be honored!!  
  
Niamh Griffin: Of course I am!! I already started.  
  
Amy Potter: I thought'd it's be kinda… random.  
  
Serena Gemini: Thanx!!!  
  
A/N: Yay!!! Thanks guys!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys. I thought I'd write a short chapter before I left tomorrow morning. Okay on we go.  
  
Disclaimer: Hello I'm writing on FAN fiction.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked the angered girl.  
  
"Sure, just pretend you don't know." She said jumping off Erick's lap.  
  
"Mr. Potter, that's cruel," Erick said.  
  
"But I don't –have- any kids. I'm only 16." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Trinity asked.  
  
"I'm not married. I'm dating my soul mate, yeah, but she isn't pregnant, at least I hope not cuz it wouldn't be mine and it's the year 2001, not 2018!" Harry exclaimed. Trinity looked at him weirdly.  
  
"So… you like went forward in time?" She asked.  
  
"I think so." Harry said.  
  
"We're going to see Dumbledore," Trinity said pulling Harry to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.  
  
"Apparently," Trinity said wryly. "Can we find someway to send my father back to wherever he came from. At least before he puts anymore strange; weird; demonic pictures into my head (A/N: Thanks Ryan!!)." Trinity said shuddering. Dumbledore shook his head, laughing at the sixteen- year old girl.  
  
"I really need to go back, Professor. 'Mione is waiting for me and-" Harry began but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Harry, we'll get you back. No worries." Dumbledore said. Harry scowled.  
  
"Gee isn't this a bit much to take in for one week. I find out my parent's history, find out Snape is my uncle…" Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry. Calm down. Do you want to go back or not?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "It's quite easy to get back. Getting to the past is the hard part." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well how?" Harry asked.  
  
"Simple potion." Dumbledore threw some powder into the fireplace. "Serveus Please join us (A/N: I had a mind lapse and I forgot how to spell Snape's first name. Sorry guys)." Dumbledore said. Snape appeared through the flames. When he saw Harry he scowled.  
  
"Albus, what is he doing here?" Snape asked coldly. "It's bad enough I have to deal with his offspring."  
  
"Serveus!" Dumbledore scolded. "I need you to make a Prithocaues potion." Snape nodded.  
  
"Just as long as he goes back to where I've already dealt with him." Snape said, turning on his heel and exiting back thru the fire. Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry, also we'll be erasing your mind of any memory of this. Trinity grinned at this. "I'll be leaving now to oversee Serveus' potion- making," Dumbledore said leaving.  
  
"So he won't remember that I'm dating Eric Weasley!" Trinity did a little dance.  
  
"Ron's SON?" Harry asked incredulously. Trinity shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. And considering I don't want you to have a heart attack I won't be alive so I don't think I'm going to tell you who Julian is dating." Trinity said smirking smugly.  
  
"Who?" Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"Aislynn Malfloy." She chirped.  
  
"Lemme guess Draco's daughter." Trinity nodded.  
  
For the next hour she told him how everyone was doing. Then Dumbledore returned with two steaming goblets. He gave them both to Harry to drink.  
  
A while later Harry woke up in his bedroom, not remembering anything that happened with Hermione hovering over him.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked smoothing a piece of black hair out of Harry's eyes.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. Kissing him lightly. Harry pulled her back. Their lips met passionately. Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth. Hermione moaned slightly. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. This 'tongue war' (A/N: Ha ha ha) went on for a good ten minutes. When they released each other it was late and Hermione went back into her room.  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long guys. I was away!! Please review. Pleez!!!!!!! You didn'y keep up your half of the deal so 70 reviews for this chapter or I'm stopping the series.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Serena Gemini: Yeah… It was a good idea at the time- I think but now I'm not so happy with it oh well.  
  
Tiffany Michelle: Thank you a TON!!!  
  
Gundamhardcore: I hope they are!!  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Gee… that's ummm…. Yeah.  
  
WildMagelet13: Thank you!!  
  
Mystery: Why DO you write in capitals? J/K. Thanks.  
  
LOTR&HPLver: I'm glad you like it!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Did you guys take me serious with the whole 70 reviews thing? It would be nice, though. I used to get 10 per chapter but now you guys are teasing me. I have just barely as much as Life Through Sarah's Eyes. C'mon people!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not getting paid. Damnit. I don't own shit. LOL.  
  
The rest of September and October past quickly and uneventfully. Soon it was November and time for Viktor's arrival. The reason he was coming was because the Quidditch Orientationals were coming up. This was when 16 and 17-year-old students who had quidditch potential got to meet real quidditch players. This included Viktor.  
  
So the day arrived. Harry was going to be examined by different quidditch teams so he had a full schedule. Hermione was very worried about Harry. How would he act when she made a decision? Viktor may have treated her badly in the end but she couldn't lie. There was still a place in her heart for him.  
  
The week the Quidditch people came to the school they had off. So the first day Harry had to take a medical exam to make sure he was fit for Quidditch. So she decided to talk to Viktor.  
  
"So, Hermione, how are you doing?" Viktor asked. His English had gotten much better.  
  
"Very good. I'm seeing someone." She said. Viktor's face fell.  
  
"Oh. He must be very lucky. Who?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said. Viktor's face fell lower. "Viktor?"  
  
"Yes?" Viktor asked.  
  
"Why? Why did you break up with me for Celena Walton? Why come back now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I realized what I lost." Viktor said.  
  
Harry sat on the examination table waiting for the medic-wizard. When he walked in Harry sensed a problem.  
  
"Mr. Potter, there has been a problem." The medic-wizard said. 'There it is' Harry thought. "You see you have gone under many serious injuries and we believe you are not fit to play quidditch professionally."  
  
"Oh…" Harry said thinking.  
  
"We're sorry."  
  
"Excuse me." Harry said running out of the examination tent they'd set up. He needed to find Hermione.  
  
"What is it that you lost?" Hermione asked, gulping.  
  
"This," Viktor said simply, cupping his hands under Hermione's chin and letting his lips meet hers, they lingered there. Hermione didn't stop them but somewhat encouraged them.  
  
Harry walked around the lake looking for Hermione. He walked past some bramble bushes and froze at what he saw.  
  
Hermione- his- Hermione kissing someone else. Someone who wasn't him.  
  
"What is going on here!?" Harry asked loudly. Hermione jumped to her feet.  
  
"Harry. Umm nothing is going on." Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"That's bullshit, Hermione. That's freakin' bullshit." Harry said. He felt tears come to his eyes. He turned and walked away. Hermione followed him.  
  
"Harry- Harry wait! I'm sorry. It was an accident." Hermione said grabbing his arm. Harry shook it off.  
  
"So I'm supposed to believe your lips joined magnetically? Hermione, I may not be as smart as you but I'm sure as hell not dumb." Harry said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hermione, said meaningfully.  
  
"Hermione, sometimes 'sorry' doesn't mean anything. I needed you. You quite obviously didn't need me." Harry said.  
  
"Why did you need me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Harry said walking off.  
  
He stomped into the Gryffindor Boys Dorm. He was looking for Ron. He found him lying on his bed reading 'The Quidditch Pitch', a Quidditch magazine.  
  
"Am I an asshole?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is that rhetorical?" Ron responded absentmindedly.  
  
"Am I a bad boyfriend?" Harry said rephrasing his question.  
  
"You'd have to ask Hermione." Ron said.  
  
"I'm afraid that is highly impossible." Harry said. Ron lowered his magazine.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Harry sat down on her old bed.  
  
"Hermione kissed Viktor." Harry said. Ron gaped at him.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Ron said. "I'm so sorry, man."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said.  
  
Hermione fell back ward back onto the ground. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She murmured.  
  
"Well Hermione I have an idea." Viktor said leaning in to kiss her again. Hermione turned her head away.  
  
"No Viktor. I love Harry. Not you." Hermione said, standing up and walking away.  
  
"So that's it is it? So why'd you kiss me?" Viktor said harshly.  
  
"I don't know, Viktor. I don't know." Hermione said as she walked away.  
  
Hermione walked- no ran- to the boys dorm. She opened the door and walked in. Harry was sitting on his old bed talking to Ron looking close to tears.  
  
"So you can't even play quidditch. God your life has new levels of suckiness at the moment doesn't it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Gee Ron, great job at making me feel better." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Umm. S'cuse me." Hermione said. She turned to leave.  
  
"It's okay. I'm leaving." Harry said coldly, leaving and bumping shoulders with her as he left. Hermione sat on Harry's old bed.  
  
"Okay Dr. Ron, what did Harry tell you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Enough to qualify you as a bitch. Not that you are one… entirely." Ron said.  
  
"I deserve that." Hermione said, nodding.  
  
"Did you know he can't play quidditch anymore? His body is so screwed up that he can't even try out for a nation quidditch team? Or even be considered. And he wanted to. Not to mention you kissed someone else. Not anyone even. Your EX boyfriend. Let me spell that for you: X!! (A/N: That's from Boy Meets World) He loves you. Do you love him?" Ron asked.  
  
"With all my heart and every fiber of my being." Hermione said.  
  
"Then you know what to do." Ron said.  
  
"Thank you Ron." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. "Oops I should probably keep my lips to myself shouldn't I?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would help." Ron said. Hermione walked to the door and paused.  
  
"Ron, have you ever consider being a psychiatrist?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
A/N: Geez… where did THAT come from? It was my quickest written chapter but it was a bitch to write. I hate breaking them up. I felt in every story Harry is the bad guy so I thought it was Hermione's turn to be the bad guy. By the way… sorry for the swears. I'm in a sweary mood. Okay… I'm bored. Bye bye bye!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: I try to make them at least 1000 words. Oh well. Thank you.  
  
LOTR&HPLver: Fluff rocks  
  
He-who-must-not-be-named: Oh gee that's nice. Ha ha. J/K. Thanx  
  
Stef: Oh… good point. Thank you!!!  
  
Wendy: That is nice of you!!!!  
  
Kris: Thanks. Great review.  
  
Mystery: Yay!! No caps!! Oh well almost no caps.  
  
Serena Gemini: Thank you!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Harry and Hermione… broken up. Bad things I'm doing to you guys. You guys are DANGLING those 70 reviews in front of me, aren't you? Oh well… on with the story… err show.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not making any money if that's what you mean.  
  
Harry lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He heard the door open. He looked over to see Hermione coming in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked hoarsely.  
  
"I live here too, Harry. And I want to talk to you." Hermione said.  
  
"Well I don't feel like talking to you right now." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Harry, I love you." Hermione said, her voice pained.  
  
"Did you love me when you were 'sucking face' with Krum?" Harry said. A sting of pain shot through her heart.  
  
"If that's how you want it fine." Hermione said angrily. Harry jumped up.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, DO NOT MAKE ME OUT TO BE THE BAD GUY! I am NOT the bad guy. For once YOU are. Not me you." Harry said then he grabbed his forehead. Hermione began to cry. It killed Harry inside but he remembered she had cheated on him. The pain in his heart turned to fury. He turned his attention to the white-hot pain over his scar. The pain was too hard to bear, he fainted. (A/N: I don't want Harry to seem weak but A. He'd been through a lot that day. B. It REALLY hurt him C. He isn't weak.)  
  
About three hours later Harry woke up to Madam Pomfrey staring at him. He remembered faintly that he had fainted (A/N: No pun intended).  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, about time you got up." Madame Pomfrey said. "Your alright to go… I suppose."  
  
"Thanks," Harry grumbled getting out of the bed. He walked through the halls, staring at the ceiling. He didn't even notice until he walked into someone. "Oh I'm sorry." He said huskily.  
  
"It's not everyday I get knocked over by *the* Harry Potter." A sweet melodious voice spoke up. Harry looked at the person he rammed into. It was a tall girl who looked about 15 or 16. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was layered. Her frame was willowy and attractive. Her eyes were green also. But looked different on her. Harry's were darker and looked sluggish whereas this girl's were light and bright and her's were lined with long black eyelashes. No doubt about it, this girl was gorgeous. Harry knelt down to help her clean up the papers she dropped.  
  
"Sorry," Harry apologized again.  
  
"No harm done. Just Snape's sickening 3 roll long essay. By the way, I'm Adelaide Rusting. I'm also in Ravenclaw." She said.  
  
"Hi," Harry said warmly. "Well since I plowed you down I guess I owe you one. Do you want something to eat?" Harry asked. Adelaide looked confused.  
  
"I thought the Great Hall was closed?" She said.  
  
"It is. But the kitchen isn't. C'mon!" He said, grabbing her hand. They walked/ran to the portrait of the fruit. Harry reached up and tickled the pear (A/N: It was the pear right?). The portrait opened and Harry and Adelaide walked into the kitchens. Immediately greeted by Dobby.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter. Where is Miss Granger?" Dobby asked. Harry scowled.  
  
"Hermione and I aren't dating anymore." Harry said coldly. He brightened up a bit. "This is Adelaide."  
  
"Oh, Dobby knows Miss Adelaide. Miss Adelaide always comes to the kitchens. Yes sir, Mr. Potter." Dobby said. Harry turned to Adelaide.  
  
"I thought you said you never had been here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Now, I never said *that*. I said the Great Hall was closed. I never said I didn't know where the kitchens were," Adelaide said smugly.  
  
"So people in Ravenclaw are pretty clever, huh?" Harry said laughing.  
  
"Yeah… they are pretty boring. Considering we're all brainiacs and all." Adelaide said giggling.  
  
5 minutes later Adelaide and Harry were sitting on a free counter eating ice cream and talking.  
  
"I think the Wasps are the best quidditch team." Adelaide said.  
  
"No way. The Cannons blow them out of the water." Harry said. Adelaide left. Harry was having fun. Had he ever had this much fun with Hermione? Probably not. With her it was all work, work, work. Never play. Not often anyway (A/N: That rhymes!!). Adelaide was a great person to hang out with. They were laughing their heads off. Adelaide had some ice cream on her upper lip. So Harry decided to tell her. "Umm… Adelaide you got some ice cream right there." Harry said, leaning in to wipe it off. Instead Adelaide caught his lips. He got caught up in the kiss. He slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Just then someone walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know what to do Ron I told him how I felt about him but he was really mad." A familiar voice said. Harry, who was a little 'preoccupied' didn't hear anything.  
  
"Hermione," Ron's voice said.  
  
"Yeah, Ron." Hermione's answered.  
  
"Do you want to end up like that girl in that story your reading- Juliet?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm… Ron, no. And I thought you had you therapist fun for today?" Hermione said.  
  
"Do not turn around." Ron advised.  
  
"Why should I not turn around Ron? Seriously this day couldn't turn out worse." Hermione said, turning around. "Oh," She said faintly. This was way too much to take. Just then Harry broke the kiss. He was smiling at the girl. Smiling- like he loved her. Like he smiled at Hermione. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione staring at him.  
  
"C'mon, Adelaide, let's go. This place just got a cheater problem. Ron, you can come with us. I'm just going to walk Adelaide to her common room." Harry said, jumping off the counter and helping Adelaide down.  
  
"No, Harry, that's okay." Ron said.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, taking Adelaide's hand and walking away. When he left Hermione began to cry uncontrollably. Ron put his arms around her to stop her from crying. Suddenly he felt the urge to do something he hadn't done since they dated. He kissed her.  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH I hate myself for doing that!!!!!!!!!!! Who is writing this????? Certainly not me. Damn my muse. She's trying to kill all us H/Hr shippers. Oh well, remember what type of shipper I am. I promise everything will turn out somewhat okay.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kristin: I like Boy Meets World, too!!  
  
AznGolDragonGod: I know I thought'd be kinda funny. Ron a therapist!!!  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: I know… I thought'd be kinda okay id Hermione had *some* feelings left for Viktor.  
  
Satans Little Princess: Love the name! I think it's funny. Anyway thank you!!  
  
Mystery: No caps!!! Thank you!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay!!!! I got 74 reviews!!! You guys are SO nice now. But I decided on how H/Hr will get back together. It'll be a long awaited reunion but a sad one. Will makes a comeback!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did. But I don't. How great would it be to own Draco… or Harry. Hmmmm. I also don't own the songs by Savage Garden but I do own 'There Once Was A Time' because I wrote it. Please don't steal it.  
  
"Ohmygod. Hermione. I'm so sorry. I didn't- it was- I didn't mean to." Ron said quickly.  
  
"Yea. It's okay Ron. You didn't mean to. I understand." Hermione said.  
  
"You don't hate me?" Ron asked apologetically, giving her a half smile.  
  
"No." Hermione said.  
  
A month or so went by and Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Adelaide (Harry sitting next to Adelaide across the table from Ron and Hermione) were at a prefect meeting. Dumbledore was discussing a dance to be held on Christmas.  
  
"What should the theme be?" Dumbledore asked the group.  
  
"How about Muggle pop culture?" Adelaide asked.  
  
"Good idea." The groups chorused. Even Hermione had to admit it was good.  
  
"Well what about a band?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"My brother- Will- has a band. They're really good. And they know about us. They aren't all muggles." Hermione said.  
  
"What are they called?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Bitter Irony. They are awesome. Absolutely amazing." Hermione said in the most excited voice she'd been in since the break up.  
  
After the Prefect meeting Harry walked up to Adelaide.  
  
"Hey Addy. Umm do you have a date for the dance?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well between the five minutes since I heard about it and now- No." Adelaide said smiling.  
  
"Do you want to go with me?" Harry asked. Hermione watched this sorrowfully.  
  
"Sure Harry." Adelaide said, taking his hands and kissing him. They walked off hand in hand. Ron came up behind her and patted her reassuringly on the back.  
  
"Minnie, it'll be okay. He'll realized what he wants is you. I promise." Ron said.  
  
So the day before the ball Will arrived with the other members of Bitter Irony.  
  
"Will!" Hermione and Simon yelled in unison as they ran to their brother. Will gave Simon and Hermione hugs.  
  
"God I missed you guys! Umm is Ginny here?" He asked, turning red.  
  
"No but she's waiting a the castle for you. C'mon." Hermione said. "But can I talk to you first?" Hermione pulled him to the corner.  
  
"What wrong Hermione?" Will asked.  
  
"I wrote this song. For Harry. I want to sing it with you guys." She put a piece of paper in his hand. He read it.  
  
"You wrote this (A/N: No I did and I'm rather proud of it too)?" Will asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said.  
  
"You really love him" Will said.  
  
"Yes." Hermione breathed.  
  
So the day of the dance arrived. Hermione got dressed in white dress robes made of a filmy material that hugged her curves. Her hair fell in tight ringlets. She was ready.  
  
Harry thought Adelaide looked gorgeous. She was wearing lilac robes. Her hair was in a bun. When Bitter Irony came on the dance really started. They started with a song called Chained to You. Harry out his hand out to Adelaide.  
  
"Wanna dance?" He asked. Adelaide nodded.  
  
After this song they played 'I Knew I Loved You' and 'Affirmation'. Then Will strung up a smooth guitar mix. He went into the song 'The Love After Me'. Harry was standing next to Ron during this.  
  
Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
  
It's been seven months and counting  
  
You've moved on  
  
I still feel exactly the same  
  
It's just the that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
  
Like photographs and memories of love  
  
Steel and granite reminders  
  
The city calls your name and I can't move on  
  
Ever since you've been gone  
  
The lights go out the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
You call another name  
  
To your love  
  
To your lover now  
  
To your love  
  
The lover after me  
  
Am I all alone in the universe?  
  
There's no love on these streets  
  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
  
So this is my new freedom  
  
It's funny  
  
I don't remember being chained  
  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late  
  
Ever since you've been gone  
  
The lights go out the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
You call another name  
  
To your love  
  
To your lover now  
  
To your love  
  
The lover after me  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
The nights are cold and lonely  
  
I shouldn't be holding on  
  
But I'm still holding on for you  
  
Here I go again  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on  
  
Ever since you've been gone  
  
The lights go out the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
You call another name  
  
To your love  
  
To your lover now  
  
To your love  
  
The lover after me  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "How much do you want to bet Hermione set this up?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Harry, stop being so hard on her. She's close to the edge." Ron whispered back. Slowly the song ended and Will cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah thanks for having us here people," Everyone clapped, "Yeah, thanks. Anyway, we have an honorary member of the band who is going to sing a song that she wrote with us. Presenting my twin- Hermione Granger!" Will said huskily. Hermione entered the stage. She was wearing low rise jeans and a shirt that said 'I Luv Rock N' Roll.'  
  
Tristan- the bass player began to play a quiet melody. Hermione opened her mouth and she began to sing:  
  
Once there was a time  
  
When all my sorrow was far away  
  
And I was safe in your arms  
  
A secret hideaway  
  
Yeah  
  
Now I'm alone  
  
And time passes so slowly  
  
You have moved on  
  
And I watch jealously  
  
Yeah  
  
But I can never put two and two together  
  
Of why we broke up anyways  
  
I see your face  
  
And I feel it again  
  
The shock of electricity  
  
That you feel when you love somebody  
  
Like I love you  
  
Once there was a time  
  
When you'd say you love me too  
  
So freely  
  
Once there was a time  
  
That the only one you saw was me  
  
Oh  
  
I have this urge inside  
  
To wrap you in my arms and bring you back to me  
  
Back To  
  
Once there was a time  
  
Once upon a time  
  
When it was we  
  
Not just you and not just me  
  
Once there was a time…  
  
She finished her song. It received tremendous applause. When she exited the stage. Someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Harry. He had flames in his green eyes. He pulled her out to the garden.  
  
"What were you thinking?" HE asked incredulously.  
  
"I-" She began.  
  
"Oh wait you *weren't* thinking. God Hermione. I'm seeing someone else. Just leave. Me. Alone. Okay?" He asked. She nodded, biting her lip and fighting back tears. She ran from him and up to her dorm and cried.  
  
Adelaide followed Harry out. She tapped him on the back.  
  
"Harry," She said softly.  
  
"Oh. Hi Addy." Harry said, hands in pocket.  
  
"Harry, it's obvious she still loves you." Adelaide said. "I think you should bive it another go-ahead."  
  
"But-" Harry began. She put her finger to his lips. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Good-bye, Harry Potter." She said. She walked off.  
  
"Good-bye, Adelaide Rusting." He said under his breath.  
  
A/N: Yeah!! 78 reviews!! Great reaction to that chapter. Hopefully for this one too. Please tell me if that song was any good. Please. Just press that little purple button okay?  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
AznGolDragonGod: No no. For a time. Yes. Forever? No.  
  
Butterflysky aka Jason Potter Lover: Have a gone insane ? That was past tense. Yeah I am. J/K  
  
Serena Gemini: Don't cry !!  
  
Aaron: Okay.  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: I know I wanted it too be a BIG deal. Oh well.  
  
Magician: I don't know? Creativity?  
  
Hermione: You dare me?  
  
LOTR&HPLver: Glad you like it.  
  
Kristin: Of course it will.  
  
Paul: If I need a beta-reader I'll e-mail you. Promise.  
  
A/N: Just a note: This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story. Thank you!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Whoa… great response to the break-up chapters. Well don't worry something happens in this chapter that will make you happy. By the way I changed it back to 7th year! By the way, remember in the third chapter when I gave actors parts to everyone? Well I'm changing Hermione to Katie Holmes and Will to Adam LaVargia (Sp?).  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see here this is FANfiction.net so don't sue me.  
  
Hermione, Will and Simon spent a lot of time together. Will and Simon spent most of their time trying to get Hermione not to cry. Which she did often. Monday morning (A/N: It was X-Mas vacation) Will and Hermione were reading and Simon was chasing Blair (A/N: The girl he likes- remember?). Harry and Ron were playing chess. Then Prof. McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Hermione, William, Simon, please follow me," She said solemnly. Hermione cast Will a sidelong glance. He shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.'  
  
So they walked to Prof. Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was sitting soberly at his desk.  
  
"Please, sit down." He said mournfully to the siblings.  
  
"Professor, why are we here, anyways?" Simon asked. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Si-mon!" She said shrilly.  
  
"Thanks quite alright, Miss Granger." Dumbledore spoke up. "I have bad news. Your parents have been murdered by Lord Voldemort." He said. Hermione sat still, not believing. He gave her a piece of parchment:  
  
Dear Hermione, William, and Simon Granger,  
  
We regret to inform you that Claire, Brian, and Bethany (A/N: Their little baby sister) Granger were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We are sorry for your loss.  
  
My Regrets  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Minister Of Magic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's all everyone bye!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just kidding.  
  
"I-Is this true? This has to be a sick joke." Hermione said, feeling tears come to her cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
"Will, I have arranged you to stay here. You'll be living in the boys 7th year dorm- in Mr. Potter's place. You may leave now. By the way, the funeral is Wednesday. You are excused from classes and work until next Monday." Dumbledore said. As they left none of them said anything- they were in shock. Hermione had tears running down her face. When they got to her dorm, she hugged them and went inside. Harry was sitting on his bed. He noticed her tears. He softened a bit.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"They… Voldemort… My parents… Bethany." She stumbled on the words.  
  
"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Voldemort killed my parents and little sister." She choked out. Harry gasped and walked over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, Herm. I'm so sorry." He said, her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He released her and took her chin in his hands and kissed her. The kiss lingered and was amazing. It was unlike any other kiss they shared because it was full of passion. Finally Harry released her.  
  
"Harry, what does this mean?" Hermione asked in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"It means that we are together again. If you want to be." Harry said.  
  
"I want to be." Hermione said. She pulled Harry in for another kiss. This one lasted much longer.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said in between gasps of breath, "I just want you to know that I need to take some time to rebuild our trust. I hope you understand."  
  
"I understand Harry. That's reasonable." Hermione said. She had almost forgotten. Then it came back and hit her on the face- her parents and little sister were dead. She began to cry again.  
  
"Minnie?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry? Does it ever stop hurting?" She asked. Harry looked surprised. He touched his scar.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Your parents being dead. Does it ever stop hurting?" She asked.  
  
"No. But the pain dulls and it's just an ache that you sometimes can't even feel. I promise." Harry said, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Right now it feels like someone took a sharp blade and drove it through my heart then twisted it. And you know what the worst part is?" Hermione asked, leaning against Harry's broad chest.  
  
"What?" He responded.  
  
"It's my fault. It's all my fault. If I wasn't a witch then Voldemort wouldn't of come after mum and dad are dead. It's all my fault," She cried into Harry's chest.  
  
"Hermione, never think that. Never ever." Harry said. Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't help it, Harry. I just can't." Hermione said sadly.  
  
So on the day of the funeral Hermione got dressed in a black dress and sweater. Harry was coming with her for moral support. They took a portkey to the funeral home. Will, Hermione, and Simon were being catered to like babies. Hermione was too depressed to notice. She clutched Harry's hand like a security blanket. Hermione's relatives fawned over her, telling her how pretty she was and how lucky she was to have such a cute boyfriend. By the time the funeral began Harry was fairly traumatized and didn't know how many questions he'd asked over and over again. Such as: 'What work are you parents in?' 'How did they die?' 'Why do you like our little Hermione?' and so on and so forth. Soon the funeral began. The priest said a few words then Hermione had to give a eulogy. She stood up and Harry whispered in her ear:  
  
"Hermione, you can do. I love you." She smiled solemnly at him.  
  
"Thank you." She said. She walked up to the altar.  
  
"My parents," She began, "Where the most loving; caring people ever. They wanted everything for their four children. Happiness, success, and love.  
  
"I remember way back when, when I received the letter saying I was a witch. My parents took me and told me if this is what I want then that is what I should do, although it was certainly not what they planned for me. They said all they wanted for me was to be happy, be successful, and be in love like they were," Hermione's voice cracked, she locked eyes with Harry and he nodded to her. She continued:  
  
"My parents were wonderful people. Their loving and caring attitudes reflected upon many people. Their children, their patients (A/N: They're dentists remember?), their families and everyone who knew them. I was blessed for them to be my parents." She finished her eulogy and sat down next to Harry. He kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"That was beautiful, Minnie." He said. She nodded.  
  
A/N: How was that? Good, bad? Okay well REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: Okay here's the deal with the last chapter: Harry was very *fond* of Adelaide but Harry really loved Hermione so he liked Adelaide as a friend.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: I HATE THE SIMPSONS!!!!! The boy in my class keep calling me Reverend cuz my last name is Lovejoy. It sucks.  
  
Alicia Jennings: Oh I love Savage Garden. A LOT!!!!  
  
Elanor: Oh thank you for considering me!! Hmmm Ron and Hermione doesn't really make sense to me. Oh well… to each his own.  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: Thank you.  
  
Wondergirl: Thank you SO much.  
  
Aline Aquiar: Thank you a lot. Such a nice review!!!  
  
Alicia: Savage Garden rules. I might be using Chained To You in a Ginny/Draco songfic!!!  
  
AznGolDragonGod: Yeah…  
  
Honest Deception: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well… what to write, what to write? I dunno. Nothing much has been going on in my life at the moment. I'm in a few plays and my theater company is holding a showcase. That's about it.  
  
DEDICATION: I'm dedicating this chapter to HarryHermione4Ever because she gave me this idea.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Harry Potter books and or characters. I own the characters: Will, Simon, Blair, Gabrielle, and Gungeon. JK Rowling owns the idea for Arabella but I own her characteristics. I also own the plot. Yay me!  
  
So a month had passed and it was the end of January. The New ear was definitely new for Hermione. It was the first year she was parentless and it was the first year she was in love and knew someone loved her. But the end of January marked one thing the beginning of getting ready for NEWTS.  
  
Hermione was in the Library poring over book after book. She was looking through: Advanced Magic For NEWT Testing: Practice Questions when a piece of paper- an ad- fell out. She picked it up.  
  
CAFFENINE PILLS: Guaranteed to make studying easier!  
  
Hermione stared at the ad as if it was the ticket to her problems. You see, Hermione had been studying on little or no sleep. If anything would make studying easier she was game. She pulled a clean piece of paper out of her notebook (A/N: Hogwarts had switched to muggle supplies cuz they were easier) and scribbled the address down. She collected her things and went to her dorm to get some galleons so she could send them in. Withdrawing 12 galleons from her purse she slipped it in an envelope she marked down all the info it needed and gave it to Hedwig to deliver. Hermione settled down on her bed to study.  
  
"Hermi!" Hermione heard a voice call.  
  
"I'm in here Harry!" She called. Harry entered her room. He sat down on the bed next to her. He picked up the ad.  
  
"Where'd you this?" He asked seriously. She picked up the book she found it in, not moving her eyes from her notes from the last 7 years.  
  
"Can you believe some people? That desperate for grades. These don't even work. They're drugs." He said shaking his head.  
  
"No they're not." Hermione choked, looking up. "They're a perfectly safe stimulant." Harry laughed.  
  
"Not if you call 10 million related deaths 'safe.'" Harry said. Then he became serious, "Hermione, you didn't buy any did you?"  
  
"No." Hermione lied quickly.  
  
"Okay…" Harry said skeptically. "Well, its dinner time. Let's go." He took her hand and pulled her up.  
  
The next day at breakfast an owl dropped a package on Hermione's lap. She peeked in.  
  
It was the caffeine pills.  
  
She decided she'd use them in moderation. She was smart. She wouldn't get hurt.  
  
So after breakfast she raced to her room and swallowed one. In 10 minutes she felt jazzed enough to start studying. Will walked in about an hour later.  
  
"Oh hi Will! Hi Will!!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"We gotta get you off the sugar, Minnie." Will said shaking his head. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Well… I've been able to study lots more. Lots and lots more. I'm gunna do grrrreat! On the NEWTS." Hermione began to giggle, "I sound like Tony the Tiger.  
  
"Ok…" Will said, "Seriously, Hermi, what are you on?"  
  
"Why would you say that? Huh? Why? Why do you think I'm on something? And what's with the third degree?" She asked.  
  
"Hermione… remember last year when I came home drunk and you promised yourself you'd never ever drink?" Hermione nodded. "You haven't ya know… decided to stuff that plan did ya?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Oh no, no, no." Hermione said, "I just found a good study-buddy!"  
  
"Pot?" He asked seriously but with the same twinkle remaining in his eyes, he knew his sister wouldn't do that.  
  
"No!" Hermione said point-blankly. "Caffeine."  
  
"Hermione, you've been drinking coffee for years. You just discovered this now?" He asked. She shrugged,  
  
"I guess." She said.  
  
"Well down go overboard, Minnie." Will said, standing up and turning to go. Hermione returned to her studying.  
  
About a week this went on and everyone just assumed Hermione was 'getting lucky' by her overly happy attitude even though Harry remained both levelheaded and kept his usual angsty persona (A/N: Does Harry strike anyone as angsty? He does me… anywayz). He was awful suspicious. Will told him over and over again the Hermione wasn't doing drugs (A/N: Oh yeah if you're wondering why I won't drop the drug angle- I just think it's funny. Hermione one drugs! As if! Anyway me and my friends [Okay only Ryan and I] like to joke about stuff like that sometimes) but was drinking coffee more frequently.  
  
One morning Harry woke up early and walked groggily to the bathroom. He opened to door and found Hermione in there. She was popping something into her mouth and taking a long sip of water. When she heard him come in she turned around quickly.  
  
"Umm… Harry…" She began. Harry picked up a vial with pills in them.  
  
They were caffeine pills.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell are you doing with these?" He asked. Hermione looked down at her shoes. "Didn't you hear when I said they were dangerous? Guess not." He unscrewed the lip and poured the contents into the toilet.  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"See you're addicted already!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"No…" Hermione said, she began crying and Harry hugged her. He kissed her on the top of her head. After she finished crying Harry led to her bed. She sat down and Harry sat next to her.  
  
"Explain." He said seriously. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Well… I found the ad and thought, you know, it'd make me study better. Then you told me it was bad and I was afraid to tell you I bought it. I decided I'd use it in moderation. Then I guess I sort of… got dependant on them." Hermione said. She began to cry. Harry held her for a while. She seemed so frail… so small… so helpless.  
  
Voldemort smiled evilly watching the two teenagers embracing in his crystal ball. It was going to be a long year for Harry Potter. And a gruesome one if Voldemort had his say.  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! Okay some might say I copied Bunny Lee (Using ur real name hope you don't mind) but I dedicated it to her.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
AznGolDragonGod: Gee hope you don't plan to die soon…  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: I know the whole last H/Hr story you kept wanting me to put Harry/Viktor fighting. Did you notice Viktor and Viking start the same? I just noticed that…  
  
LOTRHPLver: Well thank goodness for that!! Ha ha ha!!  
  
Magical Me: Okay… (Passes out cookies)  
  
Honest Deception: Thank you *blushes*  
  
Earthy: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Natalia: Ya I thought it'd be. No they portkeyed (Is that past tense of portkey? Does Portkey need a past tense?) outta there.  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: Ahhh my favorite reviewer! Thank you!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Woo Hoo!!!! 100+ Reviews!!!! You guys ROCK!!!! Anyway I really have nothing to say here except Tuesdays are once again hard post days for me. I'm starting singing lessons so that and Mondays are my hard post days! Yay!! I have no life!!! Ha ha ha. J/K. Just to let you know- I'm in a very good mood Six more weeks of school (Well, about)  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively hardly anything.  
  
Dumbledore smiled worriedly at the students. That morning he'd received word that some deatheaters were found in Lapsey (A/N: Made it up, don't ask) and they said they said that Voldemort planned on attacking Hogwarts in two weeks time. Dumbledore concluded that if they weren't there then he couldn't attack. So the Hogwarts students were going on Spring Break!  
  
He stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. "Students, I have some good news. We will be having a two-week Spring Break. The first through third years will be going to Disney World, accompanied by Professor Vector and Professor Alec (A/N: Made it up don't ask again). The fourth and fifth years are going to New York City with Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout and finally the sixth and seventh years are going to Cancun New Mexico with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Gabrielle and I. That is all." He said sitting down.  
  
"Cancun!" Hermione said excitedly, "MTV Spring Break is down there! Awesome!" She crowed with delight, while bouncing in her seat.  
  
"Harry, are you sure she's off those caffeine pills?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione grinned evilly at him and grabbed a handful of scrambled eggs and threw it at him. "NO YOU DIDN'T!!!" Ron yelled. He grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and poured it down her robes. She shrieked and threw some hash browns at him, but instead it got caught in a Slytherin's hair. He shrieked and tossed bacon in the direction the potatoes came in it landed in the lap of a burly Ravenclaw. This turned into a food fight.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at the group of now messy children. Without those children he'd have nothing to smile about. Professor Dumbledore picked up a platter of chipolatas (A/N: Which, if you remember, he LOVES) and tipped over Professor Snape's head (A/N: HA! Take that bastard! Oops…).  
  
"P-Professor!" Snape stuttered. Even Snape's wife had to laugh.  
  
Hermione slyly picked up a platter of pastries and began to chase Harry. She slipped on some unidentifiable substance and went sprawling, landing on Harry. She wiped some ketchup of his cheek and kissed him.  
  
"Hi." She greeted him.  
  
"Hi." He said back, leaning in to kiss her again. He smelt like eggs. Hermione had to laugh at that. He did mostly because Will dumped a platter of scrambled eggs over his head. "What's so funny?" He asked defensively. Hermione pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Two days later Hermione was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair into silky ringlets. That night they were leaving for New Mexico. They were taking a plane and a lot of purebloods were excited, she knew Ron was. He kept asking what a 'airyplan' was. Hermione and Harry would roll their eyes and tell Ron that he needed serious mental help (A/N: *coughDanny,Shavon,Ryancough*). She had just tossed the last of her stuff in and was getting ready. She was wearing a jean skirt, cork sandals, and a tank top. Adding the last bit of eyeliner to her cinnamon colored eyes she threw the makeup into her bag and picked up her duffle.  
  
Harry then walked in with his duffle over his arm. She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
"You know Harry," She said cheekily, "We'll be staying at a hotel and will be mostly unsupervised…"  
  
"Miss Granger, I believe you're implying something!" Harry said smiling mischievously. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"And if I am?" She asked.  
  
"Are you?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe." She answered.  
  
"You better be serious cuz you can't be getting a guys hopes up and dragging them away like that." He said. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You know how to kill a moment, don't you?" She asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Well it's a big deal." Harry said.  
  
"What's a big deal?" Will asked as he walked in their room, followed by Ginny, Ron, Lavender, and all their bags which were suspended in mid- air.  
  
"Guys, you know this is a muggle vacation. No magic." Hermione warned.  
  
"Hermione, remember this is a school vacation no sex." Will said teasingly. Hermione gaped at him them tackled him.  
  
"YOU SUCK!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Should we let them beat each other up?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Actually, it's a bit funny." Harry said laughing. Hermione jumped up and ran through her hand through her slightly mussed chestnut hair.  
  
"Let's get going!" She chirped. They made their way to the Great Hall as Dumbledore reminded everyone they were muggle students going to Albus High School (Which made everyone groan) and were out for spring break.  
  
At 12:00 the 16 and 17 year-olds at school took the train to the airport. Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the dream team (A/N: You know who they are.) had seats together.  
  
Harry and Hermione had to drag Ron onto the plane without him making a scene.  
  
"So this is a airyplan?" He asked. Hermione blushed.  
  
"He's mentally retarded," She assured a skeptical passenger.  
  
"No 'm not." Ron said crossing his arms.  
  
"You only appear so to the muggles," Harry whispered. Hermione and Harry walked into a group of three seats. Across the seat from them were two giggly 11 year-old girls and a mom. "Wanna give them something better to laugh about?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Now look who's implying something?" Hermione said, laughing. Harry hushed her with a kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. His snaked with hers and it made her giggle a bit. He opened his eyes and glared playfully at her. This made her laugh harder. "Sorry. Sorry." She said laughing.  
  
"You," He said, jabbing her in the chest with his finger. "Need help. Just like Ron."  
  
"You need me so you better stop insulting me." The girls next to them were watching them intently. "It appears we have an audience." Hermione giggled.  
  
"And a rather sick one back here." Will said. Hermione swung around and faced her twin.  
  
"Will, it's not as if you weren't going to snog Ginny in 2 minutes." Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
"So what. That's about me. This is about you. When you kiss it makes me sick. When they kiss," He pointed to Ron and Lavender, Draco and his girlfriend Melanie (A nice; sweet; Ravenclaw), and Dean and Parvati, "It makes me sick. When I kiss the lovely Virginia, here, I do not get sick." He said smugly.  
  
"Will, you an idiot." Hermione said.  
  
"But a hot idiot." He said. She rolled her eyes.  
  
In four hours they arrived in New Mexico. Hermione and Harry stepped out into the warm sun. It smelled like sun tan oil and coconuts (A/N: MMMMM good smell!!!).  
  
"Ready to have fun?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep!" Hermione said happily.  
  
A/N: Woo Hoo!! Anyway. Will Harry and Hermione go all the way? Will anyone get drunk in Cancun? Will anything fun happen? All those questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
LilSweetCherryBlossom: Thank you. It was constructive critism. Not flaming.  
  
Earthy: Here is the fun stuff!!  
  
AznGolDragonGod: Yeah… mine neither.  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: Hmmm never saw Saved By The Bell  
  
Elf-Girl: Thank you.  
  
Babooshka: Yeah… it was a bit of a serious subject turned funny.  
  
Honest Deception: Yeah it's funny.  
  
Gato-Chan: Ooook…  
  
Nobody In Particular: I LOVE SAVAGE GARDEN!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Bwa ha ha ha. Ok… sorry. I got up at 6:00 this morning and it's 7:00 now and I have another half hour before I go to school. I'm a little… buzzed. And freezing… brrr. Anyway Love Like This is officially my most popular story- and will be my longest eventually. Okay bye.  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to sue me all you get is a mini muffin wrapper, a cordless telephone, and a picture of me, my brother, and my grandmother. Sorry. *Smilyiez* I don't own the song Barbie Girl. Aqua does.  
  
That night the group went out to bar that Will knew. No one knew how he knew it and no one asked.  
  
The bar was called La Barra de Starlight (A/N: The Starlight Bar, I couldn't think of anything). It was pretty swanky. Their was a stage in the center and small tables surrounding it and a rounded bar along one side. A sign said 'Open Mike Night' well it actually it said: 'La Noche abierta del Micrófono' but Hermione knew Spanish and told everyone.  
  
"So, Minnie wanna do a duet?" Will asked.  
  
"You better believe it! I'm here to have fun!" She said. The group went over to the bar. Will ordered a beer, which Hermione clicked disapprovingly at and everyone else ordered sodas. What they didn't know is Will told the waiter to put some alcohol in all of them.  
  
Later the bar owner stepped on the stage and said (A/N: I'm not gunna write in Spanish):  
  
"Who'd like to sing?" He asked. Hermione and Will's hands went up quickly. This made everyone laugh.  
  
"A little sing-happy, Minnie?" Ron asked, Hermione slapped him over the head playfully.  
  
The twins walked up to the stage and picked up a songbook. They each spotted a song and smiled evilly. They showed it to the guy controlling the music and a preppy tune began.  
  
Will: Hi Barbie  
  
Hermi: Hi Ken  
  
Will: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
  
Hermi: Sure Ken  
  
Will: Jump In...  
  
  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hermi: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
  
Will: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Hermi: I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.  
  
Will: You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,  
  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
  
Hermi: You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always  
  
yours"  
  
Both: uu-oohuh..  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Will: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
(4 times)  
  
  
  
Hermi: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
  
Will: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
  
hit the town, fool around, let´s go party  
  
Hermi: You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always  
  
yours"  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always  
  
yours"  
  
Will: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
(4 times)  
  
(2x Chorus)  
  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
  
(4 times)  
  
Hermi: Oh, I´m having so much fun!  
  
Will: Well Barbie, we just getting started.  
  
Hermi: Oh, I love you Ken.  
  
The group was rolling on the floor laughing. Hermione and Will were laughing their heads off as they walked over. Hermione sat on Harry's lap and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, still giggling.  
  
That night they went home late. Hermione woke up with a pounding headache.  
  
"Damnit, Will!" She cursed. Everyone head hurt the next morning. After Dumbledore gave them a nice long lecture on underage drinking (which Will mocked his way through) he put an anti-hangover spell on them.  
  
That day Harry and Hermione walked around the beaches in Cancun. Hermione was in heaven. The warm air, the surf, the sun, Harry. It was perfect.  
  
Harry plunked down on the sand.  
  
"Min?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione answered sitting next to him and leaning back into him.  
  
"Do you ever think about the future?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." She answered, "Why?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about everything. We're graduating in a few months and Voldemort is gunna attack soon…" He trailed off. Hermione squeezed his arm.  
  
"It'll be alright." She assured him.  
  
"No it won't be," He said shaking his head. She looked at him strangely.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"It'll be alright between us. But I'm not sure if I'm even going to be alive to see graduation." He said, breaking eye contact with Hermione.  
  
"Harry, you can't think like that." She said.  
  
"Can you blame me?" He asked, "The man is determined to kill me. I'm the only one with the power to kill –him-" He said. Hermione kissed him. "What was that for? Not that I'm objecting." Harry asked smiling. Hermione shrugge3d.  
  
"To remind you what you're living for." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said smiling. "Now what about your future?"  
  
"My future?" She asked.  
  
"What are you going to do after Hogwarts?" He asked.  
  
"Well… I've already had a few job offers…" She said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
  
"Ones for the Daily Prophet, ones for St. Mungo's, and one is for Hogwarts." She said.  
  
"Which one are you gunna choose?" He asked.  
  
"Probably St. Mungo's. Magical Doctoring has always been appealing to me? What about you?" She asked.  
  
"Well Moody has contacted me on becoming an Auror." He said sheepishly.  
  
"That's great!" She said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
"Yeah…" He said, staring off into the ocean.  
  
A/N: That took a LONG time to write. I want to work on a new story- a G/D- but I like this one too much! I feel obligated to finish Life Through Sarah's Eyes but I don't want to!  
  
Reviews (A LOT OF EM):  
  
Serena Gemini: Thank you VERY much for the reviews!!  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: Ha ha ha. Your review got me laughing. Yeah I like the name Melanie, It's from Gone With The Wind (My FAVE book).  
  
Honest Deception: Yeah that smells good!  
  
Babooshka: You're not a prude. And don't worry I don't write smut. It isn't my style.  
  
Aline Aguiar: My fave part too.  
  
Lilhu: I'm so dumb! I could've sworn it was New Mexico. Oh Well.  
  
AznGolDragonGod: I read it. It's good. It's Time. HA HA. Okay… I don't make sense anymore.  
  
Jen20069: I LUUUUURRVE Savage Garden.  
  
Dances_With_Wind: Yeah my mom hates when I'm up late… Oh well.  
  
LOTR&HPLver: Barbie Girl and Cancun. What more can you ask for !!!  
  
Natalia: Maybe, maybe…  
  
Serena Gemini: I don't write SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Barbie Girl Rocks!!!  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: Walking on sunshine –is- a good song. I've never seen Coyote Ugly (My cousin almost killed me when I told her that.) but it sounds good.  
  
LeoGrl: Thanks!  
  
AngelEyes: Heres the thing I never actually thought throught the alternate endings except for Song #3 but if you consider the lyrics for it then you'll get the alternative ending. Barbie Girl is just a fun!  
  
Wendy: Barbie Girl it is!  
  
Aline Aquiar: Barbie girl!!  
  
Lizzy: So do I.  
  
Hikari47: Wow… a lot of Barbie Girls. Oops well she won't be.  
  
Natalia: I kinda think Will needs to get drunk to keep up his image. Although he's always pretty much on a sugar high permanently.  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: You are a good reviewer!!  
  
A/N: The results:  
  
Barbie Girl: 5  
  
Waling On Sunshine: 3  
  
My Oh My: 2  
  
A/N: Thank you! Almost 10 reviews for chapter!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm boooored! It's boooooring at my house. Ok… my friends are right I'm insane. Not that they're better off. I'm bored!!! Blah blah blah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a few odds and ends. Whatever.  
  
Hermione was tired. The last two days literally flew by. Will was a major partier and kept her on her feet. Ginny turned out to be a party girl and Will loved her for it. Ron on the other hand wasn't to thrilled with his sisters 360 degree change.  
  
It was Tuesday morning and the group decided to spend the day at the beach.  
  
Hermione got up first. She jumped into her bathing suit (A Hawaiian print tankini) and cover up (Terry cloth sweatpants and a t-shirt) and ran into Harry, Ron, and Will's room. She jumped on Harry's bed.  
  
"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!" She said, bouncing up and down on his bed.  
  
"IS this how she wakes everyone up?" Harry asked Will groggily.  
  
"Basically." Will said, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom before Ron (who was still mumbling about mutant spiders in his sleep) and Harry could get there.  
  
Harry sat up and stretched. Hermione was leaning against the wall watching him.  
  
"What?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Nothing." She said abruptly.  
  
"It is something." He said.  
  
"Okay… maybe it is." She said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"That talk we had- about the future. It sort of scared me." She said. Harry hugged her.  
  
"Minnie, it'll be okay." He said.  
  
"It isn't Voldemort that scares me. We'll be able to face him if we work together. It's –our- future that scares me." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Harry, I have nowhere to go after I graduate. We sold our house because we didn't need it because it's so large for three people. We have money but Will and I have to support Simon and it's a lot for us. We need to buy a house or an apartment. But Will thinks his band is going to make it big this summer so he is going to California in the states to record a demo tape. And he expects me to take Simon. But I was accepted to St. Clarisse Medical College. It's a summer thing and then I would go work at St. Mungo's. I need someone to help me." She said.  
  
"Will is being that much of an ass?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can't ask Will to give up his dream." She said.  
  
"So you'd give up yours?" He asked.  
  
"I can't ask Will to change. He's my brother of all things." She said.  
  
"But he's being selfish!" Harry said.  
  
"I've always been the reliable one." She said simply.  
  
"But it isn't fair for you." He said.  
  
"Sure but-" She began.  
  
"Hermione, I'll help you. I'll help you and Simon. I promise." Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Hermione. Can't. Breath." He gasped.  
  
"Oh sorry." She said blushing. Harry shrugged. Then Will came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Dude the bathrooms free." Will said, running his hand through his messy brown hair (A/N: Droooool Adam LaVargia Droooool).  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Harry said, grabbing his bathing suit and pushing past him into the bathroom.  
  
"What's his problem?" Will asked.  
  
"He's mad at you!" Hermione said.  
  
"Gee thanks that clears it ALL up!" He said rolling his eyes.  
  
"He's mad because you're putting all the responsibility for Simon on me." Hermione said, "He's your brother, too. He's your responsibility."  
  
"But I'm just a kid!" He exclaimed.  
  
"William! You're three minutes OLDER than I am!" She exclaimed.  
  
"So? You're more mature." He said.  
  
"Urgh!" She screeched and stomped out.  
  
"What?" Will asked.  
  
That day was pretty mellow- for everyone but Ginny. Something was bothering her. She thought Will was an awesome person, but she didn't feel as in love with him. She was more in like. Everyone was in the water except her and Will.  
  
"Will," She said softly.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Umm… there is no way to say this, is there?" She said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Say what?" He asked.  
  
"Will, we have a lot of fun together and I like you and all, and don't get me wrong you're hot and a great kisser, but I don't feel 'it' anymore." She said, looking down at her feet. Will felt like someone punched him in the stomach.  
  
"It?" he asked faintly.  
  
"The burning passion. The animal desire." She said. "Will, you're going to make some girl very happy. Just not me." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was such a light kiss it felt like she just breathed on his cheek.  
  
She stood up and ran off, leaving Will heartbroken (A/N: I really don't think Will could actually be heartbroken. He's far too tough. And strong. And hot. OMG I think I'm in love with my character. Nooo!!!).  
  
Ginny walked down the boardwalk, staring at her platform flip-flops when she knocked into someone.  
  
"Hey watch it!" A familiar voice exclaimed.  
  
"Oh sorry," She said absentmindedly.  
  
"Gin?" The person asked. Ginny looked up and met face to face with Draco Malfloy.  
  
"Oh, hi Drac," She said smiling. He growled slightly.  
  
"Don't call me Drac!" he said.  
  
"Don't call me Gin. I'm no alcohol." She said. Draco snorted.  
  
"Well that boyfriend acts pretty drunk around you." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, that's because he usually –is- drunk but we broke up." She said.  
  
"Really!" Draco said a little over enthusiastically.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Look, do you wanna get a drink?" he asked.  
  
"What about Melanie?" He shrugged.  
  
"She went chasing that frickin' Carson bloody Daly with a sign that said 'Marry Me or I'll Hex You.'" Ginny cracked up.  
  
"So its over?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Anyway, it wasn't serious. She was a time-passer. What about you?"  
  
"Will wasn't my 'one' and I want to find my soul mate. Like, look at Hermione and Harry. They are so happy. I want that." She said.  
  
"Quite right, lil' weasel." He said laughing.  
  
"You thing your so funny don't you, Ferret boy." Ginny said. Draco smiled.  
  
"Okay you're the only one who can call me that with out me bagging on them!" Draco said. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"Suuure, Drackie," She said.  
  
"Now you've gone too far!" He picked her up and ran into the water and threw her in. She tackled him and he fell straight into the water. There they were laying in the surf. Ginny leaned in and pressed her lips against his.  
  
A/N: Okay I just realized something… I was about to write about how annoyed I was that I only got 3 reviews but you can only review a chap once. Oops.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Lan Hikari: Ok… you scare me :D  
  
Serenity: *blushes* That's SO sweet. Thank you!  
  
HPFan1750: I know the feeling!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok… only a little little bit of school left!!! Okay well I have nothing else to report (what a shocker) so on we go.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. No seriously. I don't. Don't call your lawyer cuz I wrote this. Bye!  
  
Draco was taken off guard. The girl he liked for three years was kissing him. Not the wild Granger. Him. He returned the kiss lightly, then passionately. It seemed as if a delicious spark had run through him, making him more eager to further the kiss.  
  
Ginny surprised herself. It wasn't an easy thing to do when you were the most practical person ever, but she did. She surprised herself. She had never counted on snogging Draco. It just happened. And she didn't want it to end. She didn't want to feel guilty, but she did. She had broken up with Will. Why could she be so happy so soon? But then again Will would find some hot babe and that, as they say, would be that (A/N: I luv that saying!!).  
  
Hermione sat on the sand next to Will. "Hi. Where's Ginny?" She asked. Ron an Harry walked up.  
  
"We broke up." He said blankly. Next thing he knew Ron grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Ron growled.  
  
"She broke up with me." Will said, taking a shuddering breath that reminded Harry how the dementors breathed just as they were about to give him the kiss.  
  
"What happened?" Ron said.  
  
"Nothing happened. That was the problem she said. She wanted passion. I don't know." Will said, hanging his head. Ron released him.  
  
"Sorry man," Ron said apologetically. Will shrugged.  
  
"It was bound to happen. I was going to break up with her anyway." Will said.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone asked together.  
  
"Well, Bitter Irony is going on tour with Linkin' Park (A/N: Gotta love 'em) I'm the stated this summer. And Hermione can tell you; I'm not a one- woman man. Never have been either." He said. "Well I'm a free agent. Bring on the babes!" He said walking away. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Can anyone believe we're twins?" She asked. Ron and Harry shook their heads.  
  
Draco pulled apart from Ginny just as a wave crashed over them. Ginny and Draco began to laugh. 'She's gorgeous' Draco thought. Ginny's hair hung wetly down her back and was light golden-red and her eyes shone sapphire blue. Her lips were swollen and gleamed deliciously.  
  
Even Hermione admit it once- Draco was hot. His skin was tanned lightly and had a huge contrast to his now more golden than silver hair with hung sexily in his eyes. His eyes were a clear blue with gold flecks. She dipped and kissed him again.  
  
"Ginny," Draco began, "I want you to know I've more or less had feelings for you since fifth year."  
  
"Really?" She asked. "I've always had a bit of a crush on you but were wrried you'd be…" She trailed off.  
  
"A git?" He supplied.  
  
"Yes." She said. Draco snickered.  
  
"Yuck! I'm wet!" He realized.  
  
"Good observation, Dear." Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look do you want to go out for dinner tonight. A sort of first date?" He asked.  
  
"Sure!" Ginny said.  
  
"We'll meet at 5:00 (A/N: I don't care that in England they write 5.00 because to me that's five dollars) at that restaurant in the hotel okay?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said, kissing him lightly and running off.  
  
Ginny took a quick shower and put on a scope neck dress made of the same material as a light sweater. She lightly curled her hair into red-gold ringlets. She lined her eyes with charcoal eyeliner and matching mascara. She brushed light purple eye shadow on her eyes, which illuminated her eyes. As she pulled out her sparkly pink blush Hermione walked in.  
  
"You broke up with him?" She demanded. Ginny spun around.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why? I set you up! I was going to be maid of honor at your wedding!" She exclaimed (A/N: Got that from Everybody Loves Raymond- the episode when Robert and Amy break up and Debra gets mad. Okay… watching too many reruns…). Then she realized Ginny was dressed up. "Why are you dressed up?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"I want what you and Harry have, Mione!" Ginny whined.  
  
"Okay… but why are you dressed up?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed as she smoothed some blush on her high cheekbones.  
  
"I have a date." She said simply, pulling on some platform flip-flops.  
  
"You have a –date- just after you broke up with my brother?" She asked incredulously. Ginny nodded.  
  
"It just sort of… happened." She said. "And I think I've found my soul mate." Ginny said dreamily.  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say now. But can you just be happy for me?" She asked, her eyes full of pleading. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Okay. But I want ALL the juicy details when you get back."  
  
"No problem!" Ginny said walking off. She passed the vending machines and say Will in his flirting pose talking to a long-legged blonde girl who looked unbelievably slutty. Ginny smiled. Will was such a player.  
  
Draco sat in the restaurant fidgeting. Would she show up? Just then he saw her. She was wearing a white dress and had her hair down curled. She took his breath away.  
  
"Umm h-hi." He faltered.  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling. She sat down across from him.  
  
"You look very nice." He said, regaining calm.  
  
"Thank you." She said, blushing.  
  
"So…" He said.  
  
"So…" She said. They both laughed.  
  
Draco looked extremely hot to Ginny. He was wearing a black sweater and khakis. His hair fell sexily into his face.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You look hot." She blurted out, then covered her mouth and blushed.  
  
"Thanks." Draco said. Soon they started talking.  
  
"My favorite band is Aphrodite," Ginny said.  
  
"Really? Mine is too. I love their song 'Yearning'"(A/N: This song will be out in another chapter stay tuned!)  
  
"I love it too. It's so romantic." Ginny said. Draco nodded.  
  
Later that night Draco walked Ginny to her room.  
  
"So do you want to come in?" Ginny said slyly.  
  
"Isn't Hermione in there?" He asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Her, Harry, Ron, and Will went to the movies. And they won't be back for a few hours and Hermione said –and I quote- 'Don't expect me back.' She is soo obvious." Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Umm okay." Draco said. Ginny smiled and slid the key in the thingy (A/N: What is it called!) and opened the door. They both walked in and Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. And kissed him. He returned the kiss gladly. Ginny released him and smiled. Draco smiled back.  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Will were at the theater seeing Spiderman.  
  
"Man, Tobey Maguire is hot." Hermione breathed.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Harry CALM DOWN! You're much hotter!" She said, kissing him. Harry calmed down and turned around to the screen. Hermione snorted.  
  
"What?!" Harry asked again.  
  
"You're so cute!" She said.  
  
"I know that." He said.  
  
"You're conceited." She observed.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Harry said flashing her a seductive smile. She threw some popcorn at him and he tickled her. This got Shh's from the audience. "Do you want to go?" Harry whispered Hermione nodded.  
  
"Will, Ron, we're leaving. Meet you back later." She said.  
  
They finally arrived at the hotel. Hermione opened the door and walked in. Harry followed. Then they both froze. Ginny and Draco were asleep in each others arms (A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter- they were fully clothed).  
  
"Oh my." Hermione said, eyes wide.  
  
"Ya." Harry agreed. Just then they heard Ron and Will.  
  
"Hey guys why are you in here?" Ron asked and him and Will walked in and also froze.  
  
A/N: Yay!!! I wrote it and got a lot of reviews!! Thanks!! Anyway this story is my longest one ever!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
HPFan1750: Well I'm a BIG D/G fan. They're my fave after H/Hr.  
  
Peace, Love, Friendship and so on...: Thank you for *both* of the reviews. I'm glad you like the song.  
  
Fenix*Fetherz: Wow I'm glad you like the story. Thank you!!  
  
HazelMist: I'm not sure if I'm gunna bring Adelaide back. I was going to put her with Draco. Oh well.  
  
Charisma: Love your name!! Alexia Bledel plays Rory Gilmore on Gilmore Girls.  
  
Someone: Thank you!!  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: Yeah!!  
  
BookWorm4Ever: Well, not everyone… I happen to like G/D!  
  
LOTRHPLver: Yeah, but Will was going to break up with her anyway.  
  
Pick a Brick 00: Aqua wrote the Barbie song.  
  
Babooshka: I'm glad you are enjoying the story (or tory? J/K)  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: You can't review twice for one chapter. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing, Bunny!  
  
AznGolDragonGod: That's okay. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
The-One-And-Only-Squeej: If you want R/Hr then read R/Hr. This is a H/hr story. It says that right off. 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay I have no inspiration for this chapter and I'm writing it on a limb. I got 160 reviews!!! That's 10 per chapter!!!!!!! Yay!!! I have a bunch of end-of-school things going on and I'm really jazzed (term I use sparingly, thank god). So on we go… weeeeeee (Ummm okay… scary.). I'm going to *try* to focus this on H/Hr!!! The whole Riddle/Potter fight is basedon R.L. Stine's Fear Street Saga. Really awesome series check it out!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? Yeah sure, I'm JK Rowling. Uh huh sure. Yippee!  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Ron yelled. Ginny and Draco were jerked awake.  
  
"Umm Hi?" Ginny said.  
  
"What are you doing in bed with a Malfloy?" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing in my hotel room?" Ginny asked smugly. Will was in the corner biting his lip.  
  
"Why are you with Malfloy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Draco," Ginny corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Why?" Ron said. "To spite me?"  
  
"Yes Ron. I woke up this morning, broke up with a guy I really liked and started going out with Draco because of –you-" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gin," A voice spoke up- it was Will, "Why so soon?"  
  
"Will, don't play innocent. I saw you flirting with that blonde American wally (A/N: Okay I'm reading this book with all these English terms. It's really good. I think you should read it. It's by Louise Rennison. It's called Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging. Anyway a wally is the same thing as a prat)." Ginny said, crossing her arms.  
  
"She wasn't a wally." Will said.  
  
"More like Pansy Parkinson- everyone's tried her out." Hermione piped in.  
  
"You all saw?" Will asked. Everyone- including Draco- nodded. He shrugged. "Okay, I'm a player."  
  
"We knew that!" Harry said. Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"But why Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco looked uncomfortable and ran his hands through his messy blond hair. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Because." She said simply.  
  
"Because why?" All four (including Draco) asked together.  
  
"He's sweet-" Ron snorted "Shuddup. Anyway he is sweet and nice and hot and a really good kisser and-"  
  
"We get the picture." Ron said irritably.  
  
That night went a lot better than others would have expected. Ron wasn't thrilled, but he realized when Ginny turned 14 and got her first boyfriend that he couldn't control her.  
  
Ginny walked Draco home (well to his hotel room) and Ron and Will left. Harry put his arms around Hermione's neck.  
  
"So…" He said.  
  
"So…" She replied, before kissing him gently, which lead into a feverishly passionate kiss. Harry's tongue flicked back and forth in Hermione's mouth. She moaned gently. He leaned forward and she fell back on the bed. They both laughed. They both began to kiss again. They broke apart. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and smoothed a coil of russet- coloured hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"You mean it?" She said, in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then. I love you too." She said. Harry smiled at her, letting his raven hair fall in his eyes. Hermione claimed his lips with her own.  
  
"Hermione, about what you said before we left." Harry began.  
  
"Which thing?" She asked.  
  
"About us… you know." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh –that-" She said laughing.  
  
"Well, I'm not ready." He said.  
  
"Me neither." She said.  
  
"But you-" He began. She put her finger to his lips.  
  
"I only said it so you wouldn't get bored with me." She confessed.  
  
"Me? Bored? With you? Never in a million years." He said.  
  
"That's sweet." She said, "But sooner or later you would."  
  
"That is not true." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You promise?" She asked.  
  
"Cross my heart and heart to die." Harry said, putting her hand over his heart. Hermione leaned in and kissed him gently.  
  
"Harry, I hate to say it, love, but it's getting late." She said kissing him again lightly.  
  
"Ok-ay." He said, acting like a spoiled three-year-old. She kissed him again.  
  
"Go! Ginny'll be back soon. And Professor Gabi and Professor Snape'll be making their rounds." She said.  
  
"Bye!" Harry said, kissing her on the cheek and leaving.  
  
The next morning they were leaving- it'd be two wonderful weeks of fun and love in the sun.  
  
Hermione, again, was the first to wake up. She pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt. She groggily walked down to wear the teachers were waiting. She grabbed a cup of coffee and a table for 7. The next person down was Will, strangely followed by the slutty blond.  
  
"Hey Min." He said, pulling out a chair for 'Barbie Girl'.  
  
"Whose this Will? When you told me you were into weird stuff you never said you had another girlfriend!" She said coyly. Hermione choked on her coffee.  
  
"She is my sister. You're the only girl for me Rainbow." Will said. Hermione snorted. The girl flashed Hermione a look.  
  
"Excuse me, what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Rainbow Topanga Klertiwicz.." She said smugly. Hermione couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing. Even Will snorted.  
  
"What's so funny, love." Harry said walked up behind her and nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Harry Potter, meet Rainbow Topanga Klertiwicz." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked. Rainbow looked confused.  
  
"Watt?" She asked in a high, false voice. Ginny came down next, followed by Draco and then a half-asleep Ron.  
  
Will disappeared with Rainbow, more or less giving her the 'I had a wonderful time shagging last night and I like you and all but it just won't work,' speech. Harry and Ron were helping Hermione and Ginny with their bags.  
  
In a few hours they had arrived back at Hogwarts. The weather had turned warmer, but not like Cancun. The other students had arrived the day before and were all chattery and happy. Not that the 6th and 7th years weren't. They were jet-lagged and a bit cranky, but still excited. Hermione was a little panicked when she noticed there were only 4 months until NEWTS and everyone had to calm her down.  
  
Later that night, as everyone was going to their dorms Dumbledore pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure you are wondering why I gave everyone holidays in the middle of the year." He said.  
  
"Umm sort of." He said.  
  
"Well, it appears Lord Voldemort was planning on attacking Hogwarts while everyone was gone." Harry nodded, "You probably are wondering Voldemort is after you of all people."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It appears that a long time ago a woman names Sarah Potter and a man named Ben Riddle were having a, umm, affair. This did not please Ben's father- Robert –. He turned in Sarah as a witch. This caused bitter rivalry between the Potters and Riddles that still hasn't ceased."  
  
A/N: That was pretty fast. Okay I got SOOO many reviews thank you!!!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Pono Siliao: Thank you SOOO much.  
  
Alecia: Ummm ok. Thank you I guess.  
  
LibertyGrl413: Thank you a lot!!!  
  
Ashley: Neither do I.  
  
LOTR&HPLver: Yeah kinda nasty.  
  
HarryHermione4Ever: I love Spiderman, too!!!!  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: I hate cliffies too!!  
  
AznGolDragonGod: Ginny? Die? I think not.  
  
Hazelmist: Like I've written, Will is a player. He was going to break up wit her anyway.  
  
SongBird21: This review was very… thought provocative. I spent the whole ay trying to find a way to address this. The conflict (the larger one) is that Hermione has to support Simon and herself without Will, even though Simon was left to both of them. When I originally planned this out Bethany was going to live but it was too complicated. I actually wished I hadn't written her in at all. I love babies, but would it have made sense if Voldemort killed everyone except her? Probably not. I wrote Will in at the school because he was a major character. Bethany wasn't. I'm sorry. Sometimes I make dumb little mistakes like that, that people take in offense. I am so sorry,  
  
A/N: Anyway! Another chapter up!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: My computer is permanently stuck on French mode and I'm totally annoyed by it. I don't even speak French totally fluently. It annoying. My dog is psychotic, too. And I may have lost my part on the school play. Really great day, super! These ideas are more or less from the Fearstreet series by R.L. Stine.  
  
~~~~ Means times change  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a bitter, bitter person who doesn't own Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Past~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sarah Potter tied her long black hair into two even braids. She quickly pulled her light blue dress over her head and ran down the steps of her two-story home she, her mother, her father, and her elder brothers James and Harold loved in.  
  
Down in the warm kitchen her mother, Mary Beth Potter, was cracking eggs into a large pan.  
  
"Sarah, me love, be a dear and fetch me a bit of wood to keep this fire burning nice. On you go." She said, barely looked up except to sweep a strand of black hair across her forehead. Sarah opened the door and stepped out into the cool April morning. Her father, Julian Potter, was chopping wood.  
  
"Good morning Papa." Sarah said. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Bah." He said with a grin. "You women and your romanticisms."  
  
"Oh, Papa." Sarah said rolling her brown eyes.  
  
"Yes well, your mother sent you out for some wood did she? 'Ere you go, Milady." He said, putting two pieces of firewood in her arms.  
  
"Ah Papa. I'm nothing like the princess. Princess Charlotte (A/N: Don't even ask. I have no imagination today) is royal. I'm peasant." As soon as the words escaped her lips she gasped. "Oh Papa! I didn't mean that."  
  
"Don't fret, Milady. 'Tis the truth is not?" He said. Sarah nodded. "Good girl. Go help your mother with breakfast." Sarah ran off. She walked back into the kitchen and placed the logs on the fire.  
  
"That's a good lass (A/N: If you haven't notice I'm failing miserably at making them sound Irish)." Mary Beth said. She handed Sarah a bowl to stir, which Sarah took. Her mother looked up and smiled at her. Sarah loved these moments without Harry, James, and Papa ruining it. In a few minutes her two rowdy brothers came in. James was older by a year. They both had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. James wore small spectacles on the tip of his nose.  
  
"Good morning, Mother. Sarah, love." James said.  
  
"Good morning James. How long ago did you wake up?" Sarah asked. When she had woken up she noticed James and Harry's bed was empty (A/N: No sick ideas ppl. Sibling shared beds in that time. Read ANY historical novel. Obviously they wouldn't share one with Sarah though. That's just sick).  
  
"Early." Harry murmured. Sarah nodded. Her and her mother served breakfast quickly. Later on Sarah's mother sent her out to pick some herbs. Sarah knew this was her time to find Ben- her lover (A/N: God whenever I write that I remember how Phoebe says it that time when she tries to get Chandler to admit he and Monica are doin' it. I hate that word anyway. Lover yech it sounds… wrong).  
  
Sarah untied her hair after she was out of her mother's sight. She brushed off her apron and made sure it covered any stains. She walked into town briskly. She opened the door and walked into the Apothecary where Ben worked. You see, as wizards the Riddles and Potters needed to conceal their powers. Although Ben was mostly safe. His father- Robert Riddle was a strong man in society. He married Marisa Slytherin, the great-great granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin himself.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Riddle." Sarah greeted warmly, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Ah hello Miss Potter. What may I ask for you for what you would like?" He asked.  
  
"Oh I believe you know." Sarah said coyly. Ben came over and kissed her gently.  
  
"BENJAMIN THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE!" A voice shouted. Sarah and Ben turned around to see Mr. Riddle. His face was bright red.  
  
"You whore!" He snarled. "You witch!"  
  
"No," Sarah said softly before running out.  
  
"Father!" Benjamin exclaimed.  
  
"Back to work, Benjamin." He said shortly, "And I don't want you to see that girl again. She is under you." Robert walked out and went back to his home. He knew what he had to do. He stalked into the sitting room. Where is his wife was sewing.  
  
"Marisa, I have bad news." He said.  
  
"Yes, dear?" She answered.  
  
"You're going to die." He pulled out his wand, "AVADA KERDAVA!"  
  
There was a sharp knock at the Potter's door. Sarah walked up to the door and opened it. There was Mr. Riddle, Ben and a few other men who were on the town committee.  
  
"Are you Sarah Victoria Potter?" The governor asked. Sarah nodded.  
  
"You are being tried of being a witch and the murder of Mrs. Marisa Riddle." He said.  
  
"I didn't murder anyone!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hush child!"  
  
"Ben! You must believe me!" She pleaded. Ben looked at her with hateful eyes. "No, Ben!" She looked at Mr. Riddle.  
  
"You will be put to death for being a witch." Mr. Riddle said. His eyes seemed to glimmer.  
  
"IT WASN'T ME!!!" She said. She got down on her knees and crawled toward Ben. "Ben, dear, you MUST believe me. I would never kill anyone."  
  
"Stay away from me, witch." He snarled.  
  
"But your-" She began.  
  
"I'm NOTHING. You killed my mother. My MOTHER!" Sarah began to cry.  
  
The trial was very unsuccessful on Sarah's part. Everyone had decided she was guilty. The judge had Sarah stand in front of him.  
  
"I find, thee, Goody Sarah Victoria Potter (A/N: All women were called 'Goody'), guilty for the murder of Goody Marisa Lenore Slytherin Riddle and also of being a witch." He said.  
  
"No!" Sarah screamed. Her eyes rolled back into her head. "Harry!" She screamed. Her brother looked up in surprise. "Harry, don't leave me! You can't do it alone!" She screamed. "James! He's coming (A/N: I know James says that, but bear with me)! You can't face him alone. But Harry and I can't leave you!" She began to have tears streaming down her face. "Julian (A/N: Julian is Harry's grandfather), Julian! James! Think of James! Think of Gabrielle! Don't do it Julian! You can't let him do it! You can't let the Riddle's have the pleasure of killing another Potter!" Everyone was watching the girl. She finally fainted.  
  
The executioner picked her up and threw her into the cart that would bring her to the stake that she would burn at. She awoken as she arrived at the stake. It was raining gently. She wagered it would soothe her burning skin slightly. She was jerked to the feet and tied to the stake. The executioner took a torch and lighted the dry wood around the stake. Soon it was all ablaze.  
  
Harry ran out to stake. "Sarah NO!" He screamed He tripped on a rock and was thrown forward into the fire. He died instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hannah Riddle watched her father writing a letter. He was always so sad. He moved his hands across the parchment in record time. He had told Hannah that the girl he fancied before he met Hannah's mother had turned on him and was a witch. She killed his mother. Hannah was 15 years old. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Hannah had a brother also, Thomas.  
  
Hannah heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. On the doorstep was an attractive man, about 20. He had messy blond hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hullo, me name is J'frey Desmond and som'ne in town told me that you lot need somat help." He said in a thick Irish accent.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm Hannah Riddle. Please come in." She opened the door. She noticed he flinched as she said 'Riddle'. She led him into the Parlor where her father sat. "Father, this is Jeffrey Desmond." Ben nodded to Jeffrey.  
  
"Sir, I'm 'terested in the job of farm boy." Jeffrey drawled. Ben nodded.  
  
"Yes well. That will be quite fine." Ben said. Jeffrey nodded.  
  
Jeffrey had been working for the Riddles for about a month. Hannah brought a tray of lemonade out for Jeffery. She got out to where he was chopping wood. Hannah's breath got caught in her throat. He wasn't wearing his shirt and he was cut (A/N: Yes I know they didn't talk like that in the 1800s). Jeffrey looked up and smiled at Hannah,  
  
"'Lo Miz Riddle." He greeted her.  
  
"Hello J-Jeffrey." She said, setting the lemonade on a stump.  
  
"So, Miz Riddle, tell me about yourself." Jeffrey said, taking a glass.  
  
"There isn't much to tell." She said blushing.  
  
"Now I believe that isn't true." He said.  
  
"Well it is." She said. She blushed darker.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Umm… you aren't wearing a shirt."  
  
"Oh sorry." He said, he pulled on his shirt. "So, Miz Riddle, are you courting with anyone?" He asked.  
  
"Oh no." She said, blushing again.  
  
"Well, please f'rgive me if I'm being f'rd but would you mind courting with me?" He asked. Hannah searched his fave for any signs of teasing. There were none. Jeffrey leaned in and kissed her. Then she felt him grab her and spin her around. "By the way Miz Riddle. You may also know my real name. James Potter." Jeffrey turned into a 40 year-old man with salt 'n pepper hair. He grabbed a dagger and dragged it over her throat.  
  
The next day Thomas Riddle found his sister in the woods dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Julian Potter and his family traveled around England because they weren't the settling type. His wife- Anna- and his kids- James and Maura- made him promise that they'd settle in the next town. You see, Julian was on an everlasting quest to find those damn Riddles.  
  
Julian rode their carriage down a long road. It was mostly deserted. Then in the middle of the road James spotted a big carriage.  
  
"Da!" James shouted.  
  
"James, you better stop yelling in my ear if you don't want a swatch 'cross your bottom." Julian said.  
  
"Da, look 'head. It's an abandoned 'Arraige." James pointed out.  
  
"It is." He stopped the wagon and climbed out, followed by Anna. They both walked over to the carriage. The horses had gotten of their leads, Julian observed. He yanked the door open. Anna and Julian gasped. Inside were the decaying bodies of two women and a man. All dressed in elegant clothes.  
  
"Smallpox." Anna breathed. Julian nodded.  
  
The family wasted no time, in fear of being infected. They rode into the next town. Like the road it was deserted. They pulled up to town hall.  
  
"James, come 'long with me." Julian said. They opened the door to the Town Hall. In which they found the skeletons of apparently some businessmen.  
  
The Potters found a little empty house to live in. After Maura and James went out to play.  
  
"Jamie! Can we play hiding and go Seeking?" Maura asked. James nodded and Maura ran off. An hour later He was searching feverishly for his sister.  
  
"Maura!" He called. He heard a girlish giggle and saw Maura running to him. Her black braids hitting her neck and her brown eyes sparkling.  
  
"Jamie, I found a friend. He name is Susan!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"That's good Maura. Da and Mum will want us home soon." Maura nodded and the two ran off.  
  
After dinner Maura went off to play with Susan. Soon it became very late- way past dark. James and Julian went out to find her. They wandered into a graveyard. Julian tripped over a stone. He looked down at it. Susan B. Riddle. He gasped. Julian let his eyes wander to the freshly dug grave next to Susan's. He read the stone- Maura Grace Potter.  
  
"No!" He screamed, getting down on his knees and digging with his hands until he knocked against a box. He opened it. Inside was Maura. Dead and cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
10 years later James was 20 years-old. The pain of losing his sister had dulled slightly because he had a new little sister- Alana. The town had grown almost quadruple in size (which still wasn't much). One morning a young woman knocked at the Potter's door. James answered it. At the door was a girl with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. She smiled at James.  
  
"Hello, I'm new to the town and my father is the new minister and he asked me to come by and get acquainted." She smiled.  
  
"Oh yes. I'm J-James Potter." He stuttered.  
  
"It's a pleasure."  
  
"No it's mine. Please come in." He let her in. His mother was in the kitchen making tea. After they'd introduced each other Alana came down. Alana was the same age Maura was when she died. Anna dropped her teacup with a clatter.  
  
"Maura?" She asked. Anna was never the same after Maura died. She always kept thinking Alana was Maura.  
  
"No, Mum, that's Alana." James said. Anna's face fell.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm intruding, but who is Maura?" Nora asked.  
  
"My older sister. She was killed by those bad, bad Riddles'" Alana said. James glared at her.  
  
"Maura hush!" Anna said.  
  
"Alana, mum." James corrected.  
  
That night James heard his mother shuffling around. Then he heard it. It was a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Muuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmyyyyy, It's meeeeeeeeeeee Maaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuurrrrrrrraaaaaaa!" The voice called. James jumped from his bed and ran to where his mother was, leaning out the window.  
  
"My baby!" She was screaming. James pulled her back in.  
  
This kept happening day after day. James and Nora were courting (A/N: For us modern folks it's called DATING thank you very much). One night James didn't hear his mother call down to 'Maura' and he thought it was over. That morning Alana was getting water from the well when he heard her scream. He ran out to the well and saw a frightful sight. His mother had fallen in the well that night. Her neck had become tangled in the line. In her frozen hand was clutched blue bonnet.  
  
That day Nora took James aside. "James," She began, "I have a confession. My last name is Riddle."  
  
James gasped.  
  
"My father, he told me one way to end all this madness."  
  
"Which is?" James queried.  
  
"We get married." She said.  
  
"Then we will." He answered.  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"This curse took away my mother and sister. I'm sure." They shared a brief kiss.  
  
The next day Nora's father was about to marry them.  
  
"And I thee take Lenora Riddle as thy wife-" James began. Just then Julian burst in with his shotgun and shot it at Nora and pulled the trigger. She died instantly.  
  
"You daft, boy!" He called. Mr. Riddle began to cower.  
  
"Please do not shoot me. We are not Riddles. After my Nora told me of your family battle I told her to pretend to be your deceased daughter and get your mother to believe she was her and perish. Then she'd feed James a cockamamie story that she was a Riddle and the curse could be broken if they wed, because we need money and marrying her off to a wealthy family like yours would insure her welfare.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
400 years past and it was 1904. The Riddles had become a very successful family. They now lived in Lapsey in a large mansion. They had two daughters and a son. Anne Marie, May Beth, and Paul. Anne Marie had watery black eyes and ratty black hair. Anne Marie had blue eyes and smooth black hair. Their father was Edmund Riddle a prosperous and shrewd businessman. Their mother was Ramona, a sickly woman.  
  
One night Edmund was having a party. He asked May Beth if she would act as hostess for her mother could not attend, even though Anne Marie was older and the right was hers. That day May, Anne, and Paul went for a picnic.  
  
Meanwhile at the house Ms. Redmond was signing in the new house girl that started the day before.  
  
"Name?" She asked.  
  
"Katherine Potter."  
  
"Ah, lass I wouldn't go wagging your tongue about that surname of yours. Mr. Riddle has a problem with Potters." She said.  
  
"Yes, M'm." Katherine said.  
  
"May, I'm going to go find Paul." Anne said, standing up and brushing her skirt. "Eat your sandwich," She said, smiling.  
  
"Alright." She broke off a piece of her sandwich and gave it to Snuffles (A/N: I'm evil… I really am.), her dog. Snuffles downed it quickly. He then fell over. May gasped and listened to his heartbeat- there was none. She jumped up and ran to the kitchens. When she got there she noticed the payroll was out. She read the newest name on the list. Katherine Potter.  
  
"Ms. Redmond!" She called.  
  
"Dearie, don' scream so!" Ms. Redmond said.  
  
"Ms. Redmond Katherine Potter tried to poison me with the sandwiches,  
  
"Girly, Katherine didn't make them. Miss Anne Marie did." May gasped and ran back to Anne.  
  
"How could you?!" She asked Anne.  
  
"Do what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You know!" She said.  
  
"Fine! I know."  
  
"Why'd you want to poison me?"  
  
"Because you GET everything because your gorgeous."  
  
"That's no reason."  
  
"Yes it is." She tried to push her down the cliff nearby the spot they picked out. But May was stronger and pushed her down. Anne snapped her neck and died of pressure. May's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Oh no…" She looked around and saw a sharp stake in the grass. She picked it up and stabbed herself.  
  
Edmund was looking everywhere for his daughters. He finally found both of them- dead. He raced back to the kitchens and same as May, he saw the pay roll and saw the same name. Katherine Potter. He ran into his study and got his sword, the sword of Salazar Slytherin. He saw the Potter girl cleaning the parlor. He ran toward her and stabbed her to death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity Potter rubbed her hands against a dishtowel, humming lightly. Her husband- Julian Potter- and her were alone. Their kids- James and Gabrielle- were at the movies. Julian came down stairs and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
"Hullo." She greeted him. Just then the door swung open. Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort- came in.  
  
"Potter this is going to be over once and for all." He pointed his wand toward the couple. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Lily Potter were playing exploding snap in their living room. Lily had their son, Harry, in her lap. Once again the door swung open, like the generation previous, and Voldemort walked through.  
  
"Lily, he's here! Take Harry and run!" He shouted.  
  
"But James-" She began.  
  
"No buts, GO!" She ran.  
  
"Now Potter, let's end this like men, AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
About 10 minutes later Voldemort had cornered Lily.  
  
"Step aside silly girl. Let me finish this!"  
  
"No! Not Harry! Please take me!" She said shrilly.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily fell to the floor. Little did he know that in minutes the last half of the Riddle downfall will have begun.  
  
A/N: Whew! That's the longest one yet!!!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Usotsuki: Yeah it is. Why'd you change your name?  
  
LibertyGrl413: I hope this explains more!  
  
Ms. Potter: He is hot, isn't he? Thank you!  
  
HazelMist: Yeppers!!!  
  
LOTR&HPLver: Ya… it's weird.  
  
Spazzy: No offense but you fit your name in that review. How much sugar did you have?  
  
CrackMonkey: Love the name!!!  
  
Serena Gemini: Glad you like it!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Any ways the end of school means A LOT of projects and crap going on. Next week I have: a wind powered car to make, a play, a book report, a drama class recital, and about 4 tests. Woo Hoo! Whatever. So I'm starting to get into this story more. Also our characters go through a lot more stuff to come. More angst then an episode of Dawson's Creek. I think. Hard to compare. Does anyone notice Ginny and Draco sleep together really soon after they hook up. Well anyone who likes it that way, god, cuz I'm following the pack- enjoy. I'm going to buckle down and right this. I swear. I am. My muse went one Memorial Vacation without me. Any day now. Yep. I swear. My muse sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh gee wow. In three days I bought Harry Potter and am now a multi-millionaire suuure. I don't own the song 'Meet Virginia' it'd be awesome if I did. Ah well.  
  
Ginny Weasley stretched her arms over her head and breathed in deeply. She let the warm sunlight wash over her clear skin. She then realized he wasn't in her bedroom. Instead of the familiar, friendly, red and gold furnishings, there were green and silver. She turned over and remembered. She saw Draco, sleeping angelically. She moved a piece of hair out of his eyes. His eyes flickered open, giving off the illusion he was surprised to see her. Then the memories swept through him. They'd slept together. He remembered what happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are the main ingredients of a love potion?" She asked Draco.  
  
"Hmm a little bit of you. A little bit of me." He answered. She snorted.  
  
"Very funny." She flickered her eyes down to the answer. "Actually, fragments of the persons included in the potion are needed." Draco sat back with a smug grin.  
  
"Told you I'm the best at potions." He said.  
  
"Don't be smug. If you didn't have such a cute butt I probably wouldn't even keep you around, anyway." She said with a smile.  
  
"Cute butt have I?" He asked, standing up and pulling Ginny to her feet.  
  
"Mmm humm." She murmured. He kissed her. He leaned down so his lips brushed her hair.  
  
"She doesn't own a dress/Her hair is always a mess/ If you catch her stealin' she won't confess/She's beautiful/She smokes a pack a day/Oh, wait, that's me, but anyways/She doesn't care a thing about that hair/She thinks I'm beautiful  
  
/ Yeah-e-yeah/ Meet Virginia/ Oh-e-Oh/ Meet Virginia," He sang softly. She looked up.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"Muggle song. By a band named 'Train'," He answered.  
  
"It's pretty much like me." She concluded.  
  
"You think?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Although I do own a dress and my hair is hardly even a mess."  
  
"It is now."  
  
"Shut up! Anyway I don't steal either. So I really wouldn't confess. I AM beautiful. You tell me that ALL the time. Neither of us do smoke, I think. I do care about my hair but not much. And ya. I do think you're pretty hot. And the person who wrote this obviously loved the girl. You love me right?"  
  
"Yes." He pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"Draco," She said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Make love to me." She said. He looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Surer than I'll ever be." She replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sighed and hugged her. "Good morning My Virginia."  
  
"Good morning My Dragon." She said. She leaned over and got a good look at his clock (A/N: I really don't know if they have a clock but who cares). "Oh shit! I'm late!" She pulled on some robes and ran out, blowing him a kiss.  
  
Ginny ran back to the Gryffindor common room. "Lemondrops." She said hurriedly to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She swung open on her hinges. Inside Ginny saw Ron, scowling at the opening.  
  
"Where were you?" He growled.  
  
Hermione leaned over and watched Harry sleep. She had gotten up early, anxious for NEWTs. She was already dressed and ready to go. She was wearing her favorite outfit. Clingy jeans and a shirt that said: 'I need therapy' over and over (A/N: Okay… not very Hermione, but it's my fave). She watched his chest move up and down in a rhythmic breathing patter. His lips parted slightly and his eyes closed gently. Hermione sighed. What had she done to deserve him? If she lived again she sure as hell hoped she would do it again. Harry's eyes flickered open.  
  
"Morning," He slurred.  
  
"Morning," she said sweetly, kissing his temples.  
  
"Why are you in here?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Gee that's sweet. You really know how to charm a girl don't you?" She said wryly. He stretched his arms over his head.  
  
"I'm the best." He yawned. He threw the covers back and stood up.  
  
"My, Mr. Potter. Is that a wand in your pants or are you happy to see me (A/N: Thanks Heaven!)?" She said jokingly. Harry glanced down and growled.  
  
"Why you…!" He jumped on her and began to tickle her.  
  
"Ha… haa- Harry s-stop!" She howled. He stopped and rolled over. She leaned and snuggled against his chest.  
  
"So how're you doing?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Well Harry. Since two seconds ago. I'm fine (A/N: Ha ha Shavon!)." Hermione said.  
  
"No, I mean with the Will and Simon thing." He said.  
  
"Oh. That. It's only two months. I can handle Simon. But Will… I don't know. He's been acting overly wild lately. He's been with a different girl each night, too. Not that Will isn't always a ladies man, but he's out of control." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Oh," Harry said softly, deep in thought. "Hermione what about us after school." Hermione groaned, burying her face in his chest. "What does that mean?" He asked, obviously hurt.  
  
"It means," She began, her voice muffled, "That I have only figured out what I want to do with my life and if I told you what I want to happen between us, it would scare you away."  
  
"It would?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want to scare you away, Harry." She said, looking into his eyes longingly. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"You never could." He admitted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! My muse is back!!! That was great. I think. I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter the NEWTs. Or WARTs if I wanted to use the name I helped Bunny (HermioneHarry4Ever) come up with ;-). N E ways. I'm back in business and I've been working on this for about a week and I think it was a bit short, but it came out OK. Bye guys!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
Usotsuki: I don't mind you changed your pen name. Someone threatened to do that if I didn't finish LTSA. So I did. Whatever. People suck when they do that.  
  
Ms. Potter: Thanx!!  
  
Raven: Thank you!!  
  
Weasley Pride: Cool name!!  
  
BoOkWoRm: Yeah. If Robert hadn't murdered Marisa it wouldn't happen.  
  
Smegul: Ha ha ha ha. So funny… *gives Smegul cookies*  
  
Tiffany-Michelle: Glad you liked it!!  
  
Harry+Hermione=Luv: Thanks!  
  
LeoGrl: Yea. I know. I realized it at the end. That chapter doesn't follow the rules but it's my story.  
  
Didn't leave name: I like killing people? I don't know about that. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi all! Not much to report. My life is unbelievably boring at the moment! I can't wait till summer!!!! Today was funny, cuz one of my friends stole a pamphlet about how to tell if your kid is depressed from the nurse's office and we were reading the warning signs. It concluded we're all suicidal. One warning sign (I thought was funny) was if your kid said: "How do you become an organ donor?" How… random.  
  
Special Note (Please read): I started a Yahoo Group called Teen Actors and Actresses. If you're interested in acting sign up!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with anything. I literally own nothing.  
  
Harry couldn't help but wonder, 'What would scare me away?' She wouldn't tell him. What was it? Sex? That wouldn't scare him. Okay, maybe a little. Besides she said she wasn't ready. And truth be told, neither was he. What could it have been? He decided to ask the one person who would know- Ginny. Ginny was probably the only girl, second to Hermione, he could talk to.  
  
He walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ginny and Ron fighting.  
  
"Where the f*ck where you!?" Ron shouted.  
  
"I told you. I was studying," Ginny insisted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Since last night? I know you never came back from studying with-" Something dawned on Ron. "You were with, aw yuck, Gin, you, urgh." Ron looked disgusted.  
  
"Ron, what the hell are you talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You know!" He yelped.  
  
"I fell asleep in the library if that's what you mean." A smirk played upon Ginny's lips. Ron scowled. He'd been beat. He had no way of proving Ginny wasn't in the library all night. Plus he'd spent many a night in the 'library'. He looked up and saw Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said nodded, "What do you need?"  
  
"I need," Harry said running his hands through his hair, "To talk to Ginny." Ginny looked relieved.  
  
"Sure, Har." Ginny plopped down on one of the overstuffed armchairs.  
  
"I'm going down to breakfast then." Ron said, climbing through the portrait hole.  
  
"So shoot." Ginny told him.  
  
"Hermione wants to take our relationship to the next level." He admitted.  
  
"You mean, like, staying overnight in the library?" Ginny joked.  
  
"No. We discussed that and neither of us- well we want to wait," Harry said.  
  
"So… did she give you any clues?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just that it would scare me away and it had to do with our future." Harry said. Ginny thought for a moment.  
  
"Ohh… totally Chandler-Monica." Ginny said. Harry raised an eyebrow, "What? I watch a lot of muggle P.V. (A/N: T.V. for all you muggles!)!"  
  
"It's TV, Ginny, but what do you mean Chandler-Monica?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well it's obvious Hermione wants a commitment but is afraid you'll get scared. Most guys are. Lucky my Drackie isn't." Ginny beamed. Harry snickered.  
  
"Drackie?"  
  
"Excuse me my love life isn't on trial. Yours is. So… have you said you love her? Do you love her?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes I told her I loved her and I do." Harry said. Ginny bit on her thumbnail (A/N: Something I do… a lot. Something I want to do now but am typing…) thoughtfully.  
  
"This is after you graduate right?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. Ginny stopped biting her nail and her face broke into a smile.  
  
"I think I know what Hermione wants." Ginny said smiling.  
  
Hermione slammed a book on the table in front of Will.  
  
"Seriously Wiil, how can you not study for your test? Dumbledore is giving you these special lessons. You could at least take advantage of them" Hermione scolded. Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, if you are so eager to learn why don't –you- do my homework?" Will asked. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Because William," She stressed 'William' slightly, "I refuse to do your work."  
  
"Fine Hermione." Will picked up his rucksack, "I have to go."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"With whom?" Hermione asked obviously irritated.  
  
"Some girl named Adelaide." Will said, "Bet you ten-to-one that I'll have her screaming by the end of the night." Hermione snorted.  
  
"Doubt it." She scoffed.  
  
"Why is that?" Will as suspiciously.  
  
"She is Harry's ex-girlfriend and according to him she's a commitment chaser."  
  
"Oh and your not? Hermione you have your entire wedding planned- you had it planned by fourth grade." Will snickered.  
  
"I don't anymore." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Oh my f*ck, I'm sorry Hermi." Will cursed. He gave her a hug and rubbed her back as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I haven't done this in a while," She choked out.  
  
"I noticed," Will said wryly. Just then they heard a young boy pleading with a girl.  
  
"Blair, please! Give me a chance!" Simon whined, following Blair on his knees.  
  
"Simon, I said NO! I don't want to go out with you!" Blair screeched. Simon shrugged helplessly and jumped to his feet and walked over to Hermione and Will.  
  
"Hey guys," He said. "What up with her?" Will shrugged.  
  
"I think it's PMS." He murmured.  
  
"I heard that you disgusting pig!" Hermione growled. "And don't you have some girl to torture?"  
  
"Oh! I'm late." He said, dashing off. Simon took Will's seat.  
  
"So what's clickin chicken?" Simon asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, laughing. Simon shrugged.  
  
"No one ever said I made sense." He confessed. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to be honest?" She asked.  
  
"Well, duh, that's the point." He pointed out.  
  
"I'm worried."  
  
"Naw, really?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"What are we going to do? I know we have money, but what about a place to live and such. Will is going to America for the Summer and we'll be on our own. And then there is my relationship with Harry and, well, I'm afraid he's going to go away and forget me."  
  
"Hermit, that's impossible." Said Simon, calling her his nickname for her.  
  
"Thanks, Simon." Hermione said, hugging him, "And don't call me Hermit." Hermione warned him. She picked up her stuff an left the library.  
  
A/N: That was pretty short and took a long time but finally 20 chapters!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews guys!!!! I got that song 'Yearning' written but it turned out a third rock, a third rap, and a third popish (like Michelle Branch). It wasn't supposed to be rap… oops. Oh well.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Usotsuki: A stripper? I think not!!!  
  
Peace, Love, Friendship, and so on: I love Smallville, too.  
  
BookWorm4ever: Thanx  
  
Ms. Potter: Thanx!!  
  
Serena Gemini: Thank you  
  
HPFan1750: Yowch! That's cold. What your teacher did.  
  
LibertyGrl413: Bwahahahaa making you wait again!!!  
  
Hazelmist: Thank you!!!!  
  
Mary Potter-Granger: Glad you like it!  
  
TexasChick88: Thanks!!  
  
Mimmie: Thank you  
  
Harry+Hermione=Luv: I don't know… I think the story needed conflict.  
  
harry potter-fan likes storys like this!!: Hi 'Sweden Girl' I'm glad you enjoy the story!!  
  
BookWorm: Hope you stay tuned!!!!!! 


	21. Chapter 21

!A/N: Hey guys!! Lotsa Lotsa reviews for the last chapter. Thanks all. Here's the next chapter. I'll finally reveal what Hermi wants. I can't BELIEVE no one has guessed. Tsk Tsk. Anyway school ends in 7 days. I'm sorry this is taking so long but you'll never believe my writers block.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmmmmm…… How awesome to owl Draco or Oliver… drool… drool.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.  
  
"Ginny!" He yelped.  
  
"Fine, fine. I think Hermione wants to get married." Ginny blurted out. Harry's eyes became wide. He fell back on the couch. "Harry?" Ginny asked. A smile sort of played at Harry's lips.  
  
"It may be nice." Harry said dreamily. Ginny raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Your not like other guys are you?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged and pointed to his forehead.  
  
"It's the scar." He joked. Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"Well are going to, you now, propose?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I think I will." Harry said.  
  
"Oh my god! You have to let me help." Ginny squealed. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I am going to need as much help as I can get." He said. Just then Ginny ran upstairs and came down with a magazine in her hand. "What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Magazine of rings." She said plopping down on the seat next to him.  
  
"Why do you have that?" He asked.  
  
"Look, girls fantasize about everything about their weddings so just ask no questions." Ginny said. Harry glanced at his watch. It was 11:35. He had to meet Hermione in the library for a NEWT study session. They were in April and it was late March now. Then for the last few months they would prepare for Apparition tests.  
  
Hermione sat in the library waiting for Harry. Simon had left and was now once again pleading for Blair's affection. Then Harry walked in. He had a smug smile on his face. He leaned into her and kissed her deeply, tongue and all. When he released her a pink tinge took place in her cheeks.  
  
"What was that for Romeo?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Romeo?" Harry asked.  
  
"Never mind." She said. Just then Emma Radcliffe (A/N: *Wink wink*) entered the library. She raced over to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ummm you guys Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Emma said and scurried away. Hermione looked at Harry and shrugged. She placed her books in her bag and stood up. Harry took her hand and they walked to Dumbledore's. They walked into the office seeing a grim looking Dumbledore in the company of Arabella, Remus, Sirius, a tall pretty woman, and a medium height handsome man. Arabella and the unidentified man were sitting as far apart as possible and Sirius and the woman were sitting next to each other holding hands.  
  
"Harry, Hermione please join us." Dumbledore said, waving his hand toward two seats in front of him. The woman stood up. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, Harry, I'm Thistle." She said smiling.  
  
"Hi." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I'm sure you want to know why I called you here. Hermione nodded, taking a seat next to Harry. "I have been contemplating Voldemort's next attack an we all think we know when." Hermione clutched Harry's hand tightly. She'd known Voldemort had killed her parents and sister but she never really grasped it. Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"When, sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"We think at the Graduation ceremony." Dumbledore said. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Why sir?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ministry Officials will be attending, you will be attending, and many important people will be there. It would be perfect. Well not perfect. It'd be a big attack in one sweep." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "If you two are up to it then you can to try to find a way to fight them." Harry looked at Hermione who nodded at him.  
  
"We'll do it." He said confidently.  
  
"Then you will be excused from all NEWTs except for Apparition." Dumbledore said. Then nodded. "You may go." Harry and Hermione stood up and left. When they got out Hermione started becoming hysterical.  
  
"They are gone Harry. He killed them. He k-killed my parents and my sister. He killed them." She cried. Harry put his arms securely around her. "It wasn't like it s-should happen. He ended their lives. He decided their fate. He decided their fate." She cried into his chest. He kissed her hair repeatedly. "I want to make him pay, Harry. I want him to pay." She looked up at him. Her beautiful cinnamon eyes held an expression he'd never seen before. Pain? Anger? Rage? No he knew it. He felt it in his own eyes when Voldemort was concerned. It was hatred. Of the purest kind. The kind of hatred where you'd do anything to get revenge. To kill. Harry held her close, her tears wetting his robe front.  
  
"Hermione he killed my parents too. I hate him too. I've hated him forever. Even before. I always knew my parents didn't die in a car crash but I didn't try to think past what Petunia and Vernon said. But I hated him more than words can express."  
  
Meanwhile back at the ranch… (A/N: If you've never read The Series of Unfortunate Events then you didn't get that. Erm… ok on we go.)  
  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office (A/N: Better?) everyone had left except Thistle and Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, are you sure that this is wise?" Thistle asked, slipping her arms around Sirius waist. She'd missed being in that place.  
  
"Thist, we both know the story. The Riddles and Potters have been fighting forever. It has to end. The whole Wizarding world depends on them." Sirius said, brushing his lips against hers. Thistle grabbed the back his head and kissed him hard. Sirius nibbled her bottom lip. She opened it slightly, letting his tongue slip in gently. They snaked together causing Thistle to moan gently. They finally broke apart. Thistle smiled up at Sirius and said one thing:  
  
"I'm yours Siri."  
  
Meanwhile (Back at the ranch…) Harry was lying Hermione down on his bed since it was the closer one. She was crying too hard for her to walk. He laid her down gently, kissing away the tears that streamed down her porcelain cheeks. He knelt beside her, smoothing her hair. She looked at him. Her breathing was haggard from crying.  
  
"Harry stay with me. I-I don't want to be alone tonight. Or forever." Hermione said. He smiled at her. He got undressed (A/N: He's wearing some clothing) and climbed into bed next to her. He pulled her into his strong arms and rocked her back and forth. Finally her breath became rhythmic and her eyes were lightly closed. Then Harry himself fell asleep.  
  
The next day Harry and Hermione were in the library looking for a book to help them. Dumbledore had given them full access to the library. They'd been there all day. A full 12 hours. They were poring over book after book nothing seemed strong enough.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. For this she received a glare from Madame Pince. Harry closed the book he was holding and walked over to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I found it." She said, excitedly pointing to the book. In fancy lettering it read: The Evil Spell, Counteraction. AKA: The Pure Love Spell. The description read: The only spell fool-proof the counteract evil. To use 1 or more couples who are virgins and are purely in love will recite the following chant after pouring potion listed on page right around the evil doer. The lovers then chant the spell and the evil will perish. The Chant read:  
  
  
  
Hear me gods who worship love  
  
Hear me lovers' deceased  
  
Hear me my true love  
  
Banish evil  
  
Banish fear  
  
Let evil perish before our eyes  
  
Save us now  
  
Give us your power to vanquish  
  
The evil before our eyes  
  
Litumas Vangurisa  
  
Plepatra Loveruso  
  
VANQUISH!  
  
"Did I mention how great you are?" Harry asked Hermione, kissing her. "It's a good thing we never… you know. I'm mean you never you knowed?"  
  
"Harry, if you mean sex then no. I have never." Hermione said. She heard him let out a sigh. She kissed him.  
  
"Now we have to find more virgin couples. That is not going to be easy." Harry said smiling.  
  
A/N: I did it!!! Woo hoo!!! It's finished. Finally. Sorry it took so long. I've been SO busy. It isn't even funny.  
  
Reviews:  
  
LCM: In fact this is the funniest thing. I have read Harry Potter! And I do believe it never say Hermione is an only child. So we don't know that. And this is MY story thank you very much.  
  
Lady Wolfsbane: Thank you!!!  
  
Phoenix-Flames: Thank you, teacher *wink wink*  
  
Hazelmist: Yea. If you noticed in the beginning I made it more serious but then as it went along I added my own sense of humor (which is actually a scary thing, ask my friends) but I think it made the story more so popular.  
  
Usotsuki: Since Hermione's parents are dentists they had been making funds for the four (well 3 now) it was enough to support themselves on. And you forget Harry is loaded.  
  
Tigger: Thank you for ALL your reviews. You're quite obsessed with Savage Garden? Ahh well so am I.  
  
TheDarkestAngel: Enjoy!!  
  
BoOkWoRm: Lucky! I got the HP DVD but I lost the DVD player…  
  
TaylorTempkie: Here ya go Taylor!  
  
MidnightSunrise: Thank you. Muchas Gracias  
  
Pandora Halliwell: I know… but I tried to write it as clearly as possible. If you want the real thing I based is off of pick up R.L. Stine's Fear Saga. It's really good.  
  
Bookwormforever: Umm… good review… yeah… good… H/Hr forever. J/K!  
  
Mimmie: Glad you like it.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: Thanks!  
  
Shinriasama: Well here ya go. Sry it took so long. Writers block.  
  
A/N: Okay here ya go. A tad bit longer than usual. Not much. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey everyone! Chap 22 here. This chapter is very long. I hope you enjoy this. I enjoyed writing it.  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, nothing, NOTHING!!!  
  
   
  
   
  
"Now where are we going to find that?" Hermione asked playfully.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, you're the genius you tell me." Harry said, kissing her lightly.  
  
"Oh I'm the genius am I?" Hermione said placing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Yes you are." He said smiling. "Should we leave?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to check out the book be right back, love." Hermione said walking up to the front desk. After she checked it out they walked back to their dorm, stopping every so often for a long passionate snog.  
  
They were mid-snog when they got to the dorm. They walked inside, still kissing feverishly. Harry fell back wards on his bed and Hermione toppled on top of him. She pulled him into another kiss. This one stronger and more passionate. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and let it 'wander' around causing him to groan with pleasure. When she released him she looked into his jade colored eyes and felt a love for him she never felt before. Harry reached his hand up and played lightly with one of her ringlets. Hermione lightly tugged at the bottom of his shirt causing him to laugh quietly.  
  
"Mione you know we can't. Not yet." He said. Hermione rolled off his stomach.  
  
"I guess your right." She sighed, cuddling into him. He kissed her disheveled chestnut hair and slipping his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm worried." She said out of the blue.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemort. W-what if he wins? What if the spell doesn't work because we've been so close to not being virgins? Like a second ago. There were sexual feelings but we didn't go all the way." His chest muffled her voice.  
  
"Hermione it'll work. It has to work. We have to make it work."  
  
   
  
Meanwhile back at the ranch (A/N: How bad am I annoying you with that?)…  
  
   
  
Draco lied in bed, clutching a pillow tightly wishing it would magically turn into Ginny. He really longed for the precious moments they were alone. Everyone thought he was just her boyfriend. But he loved her more than anything. He got out of bed. His uncombed blond hair hung untidily in his steel blue eyes. He pulled on some jeans over his boxer shorts. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak, a gift from his father, and walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room. He needed Ginny. She'd given him the password for the entrance earlier that week and he decided to put it to good use.  
  
"Snape needs shampoo," He muttered with a smirk. The portrait swung open. He climbed through and softly climbed the stairs to the girl's dorms. He opened the door marked 'Sixth Years.' He made his way over to Ginny's bed. He took the cloak off. He opened the curtains, revealing a slumbering Ginny. Her fiery red hair sprawled against the pillow. Her cheeks held a rose tinge. A smile played about her crimson lips. He leaned down and stroked her cheek. Her eyes flickered open.  
  
"Hello, my love." He said softly.  
  
"Draco, why are you here?" She said, placing her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Your not happy to see me?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Oh course I am. I'm just tired." She said.  
  
"I missed you." He said. Ginny smiled brightly at him and moved over so he could climb in with her. He pulled off his jeans and climbed in next to her. She cuddled up to him. His warm skin sending shivers down her spine. Draco planted kisses along Ginny's hairline. She looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. He ran his hands through her long tresses. Ginny moaned in pleasure as his kisses ran down her neck.  
  
   
  
   
  
(This is for the person who wanted to know what happened to Arabella and Gungeon.)  
  
   
  
Arabella copied down some things into her notebook. She'd be taking a job at Hogwarts next year and need to prepare. She looked up and saw a tall handsome man pull a book from the shelf and study the cover. She sighed.  
  
"Gungeon why are you still here?" She said. He looked up.  
  
"Why won't you give me another chance?" He asked.  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Refresh my memory." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"Let me see… you had sex with Allie Becker while we were still married, you blew almost all our money betting on quidditch. Need I say more?" Arabella said, giving him a strong glare.  
  
"But I love you." He said.  
  
"Please, Gungeon, don't go there." She said, walking past him. She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
   
  
   
  
(A/N: Has anyone noticed I keep changing the scenes and characters. Confusing…)  
  
   
  
Thistle traced the muscles on Sirius's abdomen with her forefinger. She let her long hair fall gently on the bed sheets. Sirius opened one eye and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Thistle." He slurred, kissing her cheek. Thistle smiled at his and buried her head in the crook of his arm.  
  
"Sirius, when can we actually get married?" Thistle asked.  
  
"Thist, you know I'd love it if we could get married, but it'd be to hard on you. I'm an escaped 'convict.'" Sirius said, taking her chin in his hand and looking into her large brown eyes.  
  
"I don't care." She insisted.  
  
"You will care, Thistle." Sirius said, kissing her jaw line.  
  
"How can you say that?" She said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Because I know it's true." He said  
  
Hermione stared at the ceiling, Harry asleep next to her. Did he want what she wanted? Did Harry want to marry here? 'He must!' She thought stubbornly. 'So sure about that?' A mean voice answered. She looked over at Harry. His messy hair was messier than usual (if possible) and his lips were parted slightly, letting breath escape gently. She smiled lightly. She threw back the covers and went into her room. She put on her uniform and pulled on her robes on over it. As she was tying the laces on her trainers Harry walked in. He had sleepy, goofy look on his face.  
  
"Hey, Minnie." He said.  
  
"Hey." She said. "You getting dressed? We have class in and hour or so." She said. Harry made a face.  
  
"But Mionnnnne," He whined. "I don't wanna."  
  
"Oh whining are we?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Hey you'll have to get used to it if we have kids." He said then realizing what he said he smacked his hand over his mouth. Hermione looked at him in alarm then her gazed softened. She gave him a hug and disappeared inside the bathroom  
  
As they reached the Great Hall Harry pulled Hermione aside.  
  
"Hermione, what I said, you know about us having kids. I didn't mean it. It was… a joke." Harry said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Her smiled faded. She shook his and off her shoulder.  
  
"Sure. I knew that." She said sadly.  
  
That morning Ginny woke up and glanced over at Draco. He was already awake, studying her drawings in a sketchbook in her book she left open. Draco saw she was awake out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Gin, these are wonderful." He said, kissing her and missing her lips accidentally and kissing the side of her mouth.  
  
"Glad you like them." She said blushing. "We should get going." She stood up and rummaged through her dress, throwing Draco a shirt. "It's Ron's."  
  
"Why do you have your brothers shirt?" Draco said with an evil grin.  
  
"Err! Sick you disgusting pig-" Ginny began, then she immediately found herself in Draco's strong arms.  
  
"And you love me for it." He said, kissing her properly. She released him and threw the shirt in his face.  
  
"Get dressed." She said. She pulled on her own uniform and robes. They both walked down the stairs.  
  
Ron sat on the couch waiting for Lavender. She finally came downstairs  
  
"Hey," He said, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her.  
  
Lavender kissed Ron back but immediately felt his mouth stop kissing and gape open. She turned around slightly.  
  
Coming down the stairs was Draco and Ginny.  
  
Ron turned red. "What the fuck were you doing up there, Malfloy?" Ron screeched.  
  
"It's funny you' d use the word fuck…" Draco said smugly  
  
"Oh Draco grow up," Ginny said rolling her eyes. Ron smiled smugly. "And Ron how is this your business!"  
  
"I'm sorry but when I see my little sisters boyfriend coming down from her bed room I tend to get suspicious." Ron said.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I'm almost 17 years old I can manage myself you know! I do not need your supervision. If I want to be intimate with my boyfriend I sure as hell will be. C'mon, Draco." She stormed out, grabbing Draco by the arm.  
  
Hermione sat rigidly next to Harry. Her jaw was closed tight. She had no intention of talking or eating. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ginny drag Draco over to the table and make him sit next to her.  
  
"Gin, this isn't my table…" Draco said.  
  
"I know that and Gryffindor dorms aren't your dorms and that didn't stop you so you can sit here." Ginny said in a final sort of way. She noticed how rigid Hermione looked. "Hermes what's wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
"N-nothings wrong." Hermione said. "I-I have to go to the library." She jumped up a disappeared.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny jumped up and dug her fingernails into his arm \and drug him into the foyer. "Harry, what the hell did you do? If this plan is going to work I can't do it all. You need to help me and you can't exactly propose to her in the middle of a row 'eh? So what did you do?" She asked.  
  
"I said something about like our future, our kids, and she got really hopeful and then I didn't want to spoil the surprise so I said I didn't mean it…" Harry said, staring down at his feet.  
  
Hermione scrambled up the stair, tears stained her flushed cheeks. She heard someone out in the hall.  
  
"Harry what the hell did you do? If this plan is going to work I can't do it all." Ginny seethes. 'Ginny? And Harry? No, no! It can't be true!' She thought, a fresh wave of tears and nausea overthrew her. She jumped up and ran to the hospital wing,  
  
SMACK! Ginny slammed her hand against Harry's cheek. "YOU IDIOT! You'll be lucky if she talks to you again. Men!" She said, Harry rubbed his cheek which quickly turned black and blue and was bleed a bit. "You best go to Madam Pomfrey she'll fix that up." She said, her voice softening a bit. He trudged up the stair cases, never removing his hand from his bruised cheek. He stumbled into the room to hear the retching of someone in the bathroom.  
  
"Its okay, dearie. You'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey cooed to whoever was in the bathroom. She looked up and met Harry's eyes. "Good lord what happened to you boy? It looks like you had a run in with a blast-ended skerwt and weren't victorious." Madame Pomfrey said. Without waiting for his explanation she poured salve on a course rag and rubbed it against his bruise. It made him very dizzy. "Now you go lie down." She said, pushing him down onto one of the beds. Just as he was settled the door to the bathroom opened. Madam Pomfrey swooped on the girl and led her to the bed next to Harry. Then Harry realized. It was Hermione.  
  
"Hermione!" He exclaimed. She looked at him and frowned.  
  
"What." She said coldly. The way she said it was more a statement than a question.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry said.  
  
"About what?" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"About what I said." Harry said, placing his hand on the folds of her sheets.  
  
"Harry, don't even talk to me. I heard what you and Ginny were planning." She said, tears springing to her eyes. Harry smiled brightly.  
  
"Well I was hoping it's be a surprise. I mean that's why I said what I said. So what do you say?" He asked smiling.  
  
"What am I supposed to say? What if I went off and had an affair with Draco? What would –you- say!" She exclaimed, burying her head in her sheets.  
  
"What are you *talking* about?" Harry semi-yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She responded angrily.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you think I'm *cheating* on you with Ginny??" Harry incredulously.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, her voice still muffled by the sheet.  
  
"Hermione." He said gently.  
  
"What." She answered, not looking at him.  
  
"Look at me." He said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Look at me." He repeated. She looked up. He stood up and sat on her bed. He cupped her chin in his hands. "Hermione Granger, you are crazy." He said. Hermione frowned. "I love you. I'd never cheat on you. In fact if you wanted to know what we were talking about you could of stuck around longer. Plus you shouldn't have been eavesdropping." He said. She swallowed her tears.  
  
"W-what were you planning." She said.  
  
"Well. I was going to save it for tomorrow night. But I suppose I should tell you now." He reached into his pocket and took out a small blue velvet box. He opened it slowly. "Hermione Granger will you marry me?" He asked.  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha! Almost thought u were getting off easy! A nice long chapter with tons of fluff and drama- without even a cliffie. Sucks to be you. J/K.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Weasley Pride: Yep my humor keeps this story funny. Even if it is a bit… kinky.  
  
AudioMan: Here ya go!  
  
Snowball: Thank you!  
  
Hazelmist: They know I'm funny. There just jealous. I think. I told you what happened mostly in the past!  
  
Okay thank you to everyone else, but I'm leaving 4 camp (for 2-3 weeks or even not) and I need to put this out ;-). I'm mucha grandes sorry, So the next chapter may be in awhile….  
  
LuL  
  
Lee 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Its here! Woo hoo!! Yeah you were all ready to skin me alive WEREN"T YOU!!!! Uh huh. Anyway I changed my name so this IS me!! Anyway. Enjoy (I won't keep you cuz you'll kill me!!)!!  
  
"Yes," Hermione said immediately. Harry smiled. "Really?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "We're gunna do this. We're gunna get married?" He said. Hermione began to cry in happiness. Harry leaned in and kissed her gently.  
  
Four months later it was graduation. So far Hermione and Harry were the only people who were truly in love and virgins. Typical. The day was more than graduation for them. It was scary. It was finally time for Harry to avenge his parent's deaths. Hermione, too. Harry stood in front of the mirror. His graduation robes fit nicely. He looked quite handsome. The robes were black with scarlet trim that had the Hogwarts seal over the left breast side. He picked up an old picture off his desk. It was a picture of his father and mother on their graduation day. They were wearing robes similar to his own. His mother's hair was braided loosely and hung over her shoulder. He noticed a slight bump where her stomach was. His father's hair fell in his eyes and he was looking lovingly at his mother. Just then the door opened. Hermione walked into the room. She looked beautiful. Her hair framed her face in light waves. Her eyes were accented by light eyeliner. "Hey, Honey." Hermione said coming up behind him and rapping her arms around his waist. He spun around and kissed her nose. She giggled and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, letting her tongue flick back and forth in his mouth. After they let go he smiled down at her. "I love you." He said. Hermione looked at him. "I love you too." She said. "Do you have the spell?" "Yes. Are you ready?" He asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." She confessed. She buried her head in his chest. "I'm scared." "So am I." He said. She looked up and smiled slightly. "The famous Harry Potter *scared*," She teased flirtatiously. "You betcha." He agreed.  
  
Draco wasn't looking forward to leaving. Well leaving Ginny at least. So he had a plan. He hadn't worked out the details but he knew this was what he wanted. He knocked on her door sharply. Aricka Smith (A girl in Ginny's year) answered the door. As soon as she saw him she yelled: "Gin, its that rat." She yelled. Draco lifted an eyebrow. She came to the door wearing old sweatpants and a blue baby-tee. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. "Thank you, Aricka," She said rolling her eyes. Aricka pushed past him roughly and walked out. Ginny pulled him in. "Rat?" He asked, giving her one of his infamous grins. "My rat." She said smiling, putting some books into her trunk. "Ginny, can I talk to you?" He asked. "Of course." She said, folding her quilt neatly. "Can you sit down for a minute?" She looked at him. "Okay." She sat down on the bed next to him. "So what's up?" "I've been thinking a lot about us- you and I- and me." He stuttered. Ginny raised an eyebrow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. He flipped it open. In it was an antique diamond ring. "What I'm trying to say is. well. will you marry me?" "What!?" Ginny asked. "Ginny,,,?" "Look, I'd love to marry you Draco," She said, taking his hands, "But not yet. I'm *16*, not even OUT of Hogwarts. But if you are asking just t be engaged then yes." Draco blew out a sigh of relief. He placed the ring on Ginny's finger and kissed her.  
  
Dumbledore paced back and forth in his office. Would Harry and Hermione be able to handle it? Of course, Good defeats evil. It would always be that way.  
  
The graduation began about 3 hours later. The parents and families of the students were seated in front of a large platform outside. The Weasley's took up about 1 ½ rows alone. Hermione's brothers sat in the audience and next to them Thistle and a large black dog. Dumbledore walked to the podium in the center of the stage. "Friends, parents, and students I present to you the class of 2002 (A/N: Yes I know its, really like 1997)." The applause was thunderous. "Now a word from our Head boy and girl." Harry and Hermione walked to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I-" Harry began, then he looked at Hermione and gave her the signal. "Aquadius." She whispered. The sky filled with dark clouds and the wind picked up. Rain began to fall in sheets. "Will everyone meet in the Great Hall and we will finish the ceremony." Dumbledore shouted over the wind. 'Good luck,' he mouthed to Harry and Hermione. After everyone left the grounds and were safe in the school Harry felt a strong pang in his forehead. "He's here! I feel him!" He yelled. "Mister Potter," A cold, malicious voice yelled, "You have reached the end. FEEL MY WRATH (A/N: Have a problem with cliché quotes? Go read another story BWAHAHA, I'm hyper.)! CRUCI0," Voldemort pointed his wand towards Hermione. A blood shaking scream filled Harry's ears. Hermione was contorting and screaming. "STOP!" Harry yelled. "I said STOP!" Harry yelled and pointed his wand at Voldemort, "Expellairmis!" (A/N: I CAN'T SPELL!!!) and Voldemort's wand faltered and blew away from him into the wind. "Damn you Potter!" He screeched. Harry went over to Hermione. She was bleeding and her leg was sticking at an odd angle. "Hermione, can you say the spell?" He asked her. She nodded, her face pale and her eyes looked oddly huge. Harry dug in his pocket for the piece of paper. He pulled in out and hung on to Hermione for dear life.  
  
Inside the castle everyone was trying to dry up. Will wandered over to the window to see how the storm was. On the hill where the graduation was going to be held stood Harry, Hermione and a shrouded figure. "Dumbledore!" He screamed. "Don't worry, boy, don't worry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Hear me lovers' deceased  
  
Hear me my true love  
  
Banish evil  
  
Banish fear  
  
Let evil perish before our eyes  
  
Save us now  
  
Give us your power to vanquish  
  
The evil before our eyes  
  
Litumas Vangurisa  
  
Plepatra Loveruso,"  
  
Purple smoke willowed around Voldemort. "You'll pay Potter!!!" He yelled. Then the smoke engulfed him and his body caught fire and turned to ash.  
  
Hermione awoke in the hospital wing. A terrible throbbing in her lower abdomen. She looked up and saw Harry asleep in the chair in front of her. She siged and his eyes fluttered open. "Your up!" He mumbled. She nodded. "Is he gone?" She asked. "We did it." He assured her. He laughed, "Dumbledore cast the ashed off to the Sahara desert and if he comes back to life he'll be in a billion pieces." Hermione giggled. "Ow." She murmured. "I'm so sorry." He said, not meeting her eyes. "About what?" She asked, stroking his hair. "That I didn't kill you when I had the chance!" He looked up and his eyes were fiery red.  
  
A/N: Ok. Hope ya liked it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wouldn't do that to you.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Hermione screamed and she opened her eyes. "Shh, Hermione, shh." Harry said, stroking her cheeks. "It was a bad dream. Your okay. Voldemrts gone. We're okay." Harry had tears running down his cheeks. "I thought I had lost you. I-I thought-" Hermione kissed him. "We won." She told him. He nodded. "Its over. You don't have to worry anymore." She stroked his hair lovingly.  
  
The Hogwarts express pulled in front of Platform 9 ¾ . Harry helped Hermione get her trunk down, giving them a few minutes alone. "Where are you going now?" Harry asked her. "Simon (A/N: A note: Simon is nothing like Simon on American Idol, nor did I steal the name thank you very much) and I are going apartment hunting. Will we meet you in Diagon Alley tomarrow." Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "I just need to get the stuff from the Dursley's then I'll meet you." He promised. "We're adults." Hermione said all of a sudden. "I know. Its unbelievable." Harry said. "And we're getting married." She added. "That's the plan," Harry said smiling, "If you don't ditch me at the alter." Hermione giggled and kissed him lightly and got off the train. Harry smiled lightly. How did they fall in love like this?  
  
A/N: Its over!!!!!!!! Sequel will be posted by next week or later (hopefully). I hope you liked it. Don't be afraid to review!!!  
  
I can't thank everyone, but thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate them greatly.  
  
Love, Emily. 


	24. Song

A/N: I was surfing across the net and guess what I found! A song that is actually called 'Love Like This,' and its pretty similar to the story… coolness. So here's the song. BTW: Be sure to check out the sequel, These Are The Days which is going absolutely NO WHERE! I'm focusing on Draco/Ginny right now but I'm also suffering from major writers block….

Love Like This, Faith Evans

I never knew there was a love like this before   
Never had someone... to show me, a love,   
Love like this before 

  
Now that, we have, come to be   
A brand new light, I can't see   
Never thought you'd be a special, part of me, no baby   
The reasons, are, because of you   
I can go on, and make it through   
I can't even take my mind off loving you   
And I wanna say 

  
I never knew there was a love like this before   
Never had someone... to show me, a love,   
Love like this before 

  
I know you, can't see,   
all the things you mean to me   
I'm so amazed, that you, are mine,   
yeah yeah, yeah yeah   
If we can work together,   
maybe this can last forever   
This is something,   
that I want to hold on to...ooh ooh ooh ooh   
So baby try to understand 

  
Baby try to understand   
I'll be crazy if you leave (crazy)   
cause you compliment my style (ooh, ooh ooh oooh ooh)   
And I like the way you walk   
(the way you walk, the way you talk)   
And the sexy things you talk   
You don't know just what you do to me,   
you see(oh ooh oh ooh oh) 

  
(never, never, no no)   
I never knew, there was a love like this before   
(a love like this before, no)   
Never had someone to show me a love,   
(oh, I never had a, love like this before)   
Love like this before 

  
(oh, ooh oh ooh oh oh)   
I never knew there was a love like this before   
(never knew, never knew)   
Never had someone to show me a love,   
Love like this before(baby, try to understand) 

  
Baby try to understand(yeah)   
I'll be crazy if you leave(yeah.. yeah)   
cause you compliment, my style(oh, yeah)   
(you compliment, my style)   
And I like the way you walk   
And the sexy things you talk(oh yeah)   
You know just what you do to me, you see   
(oh ooh oh ooh oh, never, never) 

  
Never knew a   
Never knew a   
Never knew a   
Love like this before   
Never knew a   
Never knew a   
Never knew a   
Love like this before 

  
I never knew there was a love like this before   
Never had someone.. to show me, a love,   
Love like this before 

  
I never knew there was a love like this before   
Never had someone.. to show me, a love,   
Love like this before 

  
I never knew there was a love like this before   
Never had someone.. to show me, a love,   
Love like this before 


End file.
